One woman, two men
by Evil LapizLazuli Knight
Summary: Vegeta runs away after he finds out that Bulma is pregnant with his child. A month later, Bulma is kidnapped by someone no one knows. It wasn't until she was gone did Vegeta realize she's special to him. Will the Z fighters be able to get her back?
1. Chapter 1

Bulma waited for him every night now, yearning for him to come back into her welcome arms of love and happiness. But every night, it was a disappointment for he was never there.  
"What did I ever do to make you like this, Vegeta?" Bulma asked him, knowing full well that he would not hear her. "Why?"  
She remembered a month ago, before he left so suddenly, that they had an argument. It wasn't supposed to become one, but Vegeta.  
  
Bulma walked down her dark hall, taking her time so she could think. She was pregnant with his child. How was he going to react to this? Would he accept it, but not show any emotions as usual? Or would he explode with anger and leave her? Why should he be angry anyway? It was his child anyway. He should be happy because he was going to have an heir.  
She finally reached his room and knocked on the door, waiting for him to call her in. But there was none. She knocked again and still there was no reply.  
"Looking for me?" a gruff voice asked behind her. Bulma gasped and spun around, her hand to her beating heart. Even if it was still dark, the moon reflected on his face, and Bulma thought he looked so handsome in the moonlight.  
He had just gotten out of the shower and was only wearing his dark blue spandex and a towel around his neck. He looked into her blue eyes, the color of the sky, so endless and bright, you could lose your self into them.  
"Vegeta, we need to talk." She said finally. He nodded and opened the door for her. She stepped into his room, and he closed the door behind him. He waited for Bulma to start, but she seemed to have trouble saying it. He switched on the lights. She sat on his bed, and he stood opposite from her, his back against the cold wall.  
"Well?" he said impatiently. "Get on with it."  
Bulma sighed. This was not going to be easy. She leaned back on the wall and hugged her knees to place her chin on them. She looked at Vegeta's hard face, still handsome. As she stared at him, he stared back, folding his arms across his muscular tan chest impatiently.  
"Say what you have to say."  
Bulma sighed again. "It's going to be hard to say, Vegeta." Her heart beat faster every second. What was she to fear about? He was the father and she loved him. Or did she? It was so sudden when they just came onto each other that night. It was surprising (because it happened so sudden), shocking (because they argued so much and seem to hate each other), yet she wanted it ever since he began to stay at her house. She was bored of Yamcha, tired of him flirting with other women. She had finally broken up completely with him one night. Yamcha had taken it hard. But he left anyway, promising to stay as best friends instead. Bulma didn't know why, but she collapsed into her couch and cried. And that was when Vegeta made his appearance. He just stared at her, looking at her cry pitifully, yet she did not acknowledge his presence. He stepped up and she finally stared at him.  
"Oh, please, Vegeta. No arguments for today. I'm t-too tired." She sobbed. She closed her eyes and placed her face into her wet hands. Suddenly, she felt his arms go around her and lifted her. He pressed her into his chest, hugging her passionately. Bulma gasped, but then she moved her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.  
He flew to her room. Once he laid her on her cold bed, he talked her in and just sat there, staring down at her.  
"You don't need him." He said quietly, his eyes filled with something Bulma had never seen before. Was that love? He got under the sheets with her and cupped her wet cheek, rubbing it softly.  
"I don't." she argued, her sob coming after.  
He moved closer and pressed his lips to hers, and she returned the kiss. He moved his lips, trailing kissed from her lips to her cheeks until he reached her ear. "Do you know," he panted his heart beating so hard she could hear and feel it. Or was that hers? The hearts beating together like one was so loud, they both heard, "how much I had waited to do this?"  
She moaned as he began kissing her again all over her face. "What took you so long?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.  
"I waited for you to finally let go of Yamcha." He said back. Bulma had never heard the love in his voice before until now. And she was so happy. "What took you so long?"  
"I don't know." She said back. He stopped and just laid there beside her, staring into her eyes.  
"I'm glad it's over between you two. You didn't need him." His voice was gruff again but then he softened. "I've wanted you the day we began to argue, you know that?"  
"Really?"  
He chuckled near her ear it made her shiver inside. Mistaking her for being cold, he hugged her tightly to him. She wrapped his arms around his neck as he rested his head on the crook of her neck. "Yes." He continued. He paused to kiss her. "I never saw so much courage, determination, and fury in one's eyes. But when I saw it in yours, I wanted you."  
There were no more words and he took his mouth into hers. It turned into her hunger, and they both became to hot. They ripped each other's clothes off, and the night became long. Their kissing turned to more and more.  
"Hurry up, woman!" Vegeta's voice cut her from that memory. How can a man turn cold to passionate, and then back to being cold.  
"Vegeta." She sobbed, not helping the tears that poured down her cheeks. Her eyes blurred and she couldn't see his reaction, couldn't see the shock in his eyes. "I'm pregnant." She burst out and began crying so hard. She placed her eyes on her knees so she couldn't see what he was going to do. "Y-You're t-the father, V-Vegeta." He was quiet and just stood there. Vegeta wasn't ready to be a father. That night they had made love.he wanted it as much as she did.but.dammit! They didn't think of protection! Vegeta couldn't think of the baby, and his training to fight the androids that were coming in a few years at the same time He was angry with it all, he picked up the first thing he found, a vase of flowers and threw it across the room. It crashed into the wall and broke into many pieces. The dirt smeared across the wall and landed on a heap on the floor. He didn't hear Bulma gasp and look at him. He was so angered and busy throwing things everywhere, not even knowing what he was grabbing.  
"Vegeta!" Bulma cried out. "Stop it please! You're scaring me!"  
From the corner of her eye, she saw his window, and saw her neighbor's lights turning on. She ran to him, and tried to hold his arm from smashing into the mirror because he had no more things to throw. "Vegeta!"  
Not knowing it, he turned and his punch hit her on her right cheek. His strength was so unbearable and so painful, it made her fly across the room and hit the wall, causing a little hole.  
Vegeta stared down at her unconscious limp body, her cheek swelling, the blood that dripped out of the corner of her mouth. He was shocked with himself and so ashamed for hitting a woman, the woman of his child. He his hand balled. Vegeta, without thinking and hesitation, screamed and flew out the closed window, glass shattering. One piece scratched his cheek, but he didn't notice. The pain inside was stronger. He flew into the dark night, not knowing where he was going.  
  
Now, Bulma thought of it like it was yesterday, as if it didn't happen a month ago. She remembered fluttering her eyes open, looking up at her parent's frightened face, Goku's concerned face, and his wife in the back ground, her eyes in the verge of tears.  
"What happened?" Goku had asked.  
Bulma tried to speak but was only able to spit out blood. And then she felt something painful in her mouth and her jaw stung much more. She groaned with pain. Goku took out a senzu bean and plopped it into her mouth, but it was too painful to chew.  
"Never mind chewing." Goku had said, his voice soft, as if reading her thoughts. "Just swallow. It's small enough."  
She did, the pain in her jaw stung again. But then, the pain began to lessen, and she felt strength coming back. She sat up straight as if nothing had happened. She felt dry blood on her chin and in her mouth. She spit out the hard object in her mouth into her hand and looked at it. A tooth. And then she remembered.  
"Vegeta." She had whispered.  
Goku's eyes had widened. "He did this to you?"  
Bulma nodded. "I told him I was pregnant with his child-" she had been too sad to see her parents gasp-"and he turned crazy and began to throw things." She had then began to sob. "And then I tried to stop him, but he only punched me. I don't remember anything else." She had burst into tears.  
"Oh, Bulma." Chi-Chi had whispered and ran to her side to hold her, jumping over glass from the broken window that lied beside the bed. Bulma leaned on her friends shoulder and cried and cried.  
Bulma remembered the comfort of all her friends. Yamcha had came to congratulate her, and tried to lighten her mood by giving her a carton of milk. Bulma thanked him and hugged her friend. Chi-Chi began joking around about how the baby was going to be a burden and how much she would have to pay for food since it was a half saiy-jin like her own Gohan.  
Master Roshi, Puar, Oolong, and Krillin came to congratulate her. To her surprise, since Goku was there too, Piccolo had came to tell her that he would train her baby like he was with Gohan. Goku smacked her back good- heartedly.  
Bulma cried with joy.  
The wind blew into the room, and Bulma shivered, hugging her blanket closer to her. She looked out into the moon.  
Ah, the moon was so beautiful and so huge. Just like the same night they had made love.  
Bulma shook her head. Trying to forget it. But she couldn't. She couldn't forget about the man she loved.  
Tomorrow. tomorrow, she was going to be different. No more was she going to think of Vegeta. If he wasn't thinking of her, then she wouldn't waste her time thinking of him.  
She fell back into her soft pillows and fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dear ppl,  
Woopsy.this chapter was supposed to be chapt 2, but I guess I messed up.but this was supposed to be after chapter one, so yea..eh heh, and please, more reviews!!!!  
A A  
  
( ^ . ^ ) ( )  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goku knew where Vegeta was all along. No one, with the sensing powers of the Z fighters, could not walk around and not even sense Vegeta's ki power. Goku knew Vegeta, and knew he was angry. He could feel Vegeta's angry power even in bed, trying to sleep. But Vegeta's power was massive, not even close to being unnoticeable. But it was only Goku who knew the anger Vegeta had; only others could sense power, but not the anger.  
  
Goku could tell life forces disappearing: life forces of animals. He knew Vegeta was killing little creatures that couldn't fend for themselves. But Goku did not go to Vegeta, and neither did the others. The others did not go because they knew of Vegeta's power, and they could not match it, except for Goku. As for Goku, he did not go to Vegeta for he thought it had to be Vegeta's thought and choice to finally come to his senses and return to Bulma. It was no one else's job to tell him what to do.  
  
It was a month later after his disappearance did Goku finally confronted Vegeta. It was because Goku felt human life force disappearing, not animals anymore. HUMANS.  
  
Chi-Chi noticed her husband stiffen. And, like a wife's instinct to read her husband's thoughts, Chi-Chi knew what was happening.  
  
"Go to him." Chi-Chi said softly. "Someone needs to stop him."  
  
Gohan caught his mother's concern voice and looked at his father. "Dad?"  
  
Goku nodded at his wife and stood up. His grim face changed to a happy-go- lucky mood as he looked down at his son and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry son. I'll be back."  
  
Goku placed his two fingers on his forehead and instant-transmitted to Vegeta's location. Goku was surprised to find himself inside a house. He saw Vegeta raising his hand, and he heard the cry of the family Vegeta was about to kill.  
  
"Vegeta, no!" Goku yelled and elbowed the back of Vegeta's head, knocking him out instantly. Vegeta fell to the floor and laid there limply, saliva drooling out of the corner of his opened mouth. Goku heard the gasps of the frightened family and looked at them.  
  
It was a family of two parents, three sons, and three daughters; none probably reached the age of 19 yet. They all hugged each other closer, the father in the front, trying to protect his family.  
  
"What do you guys want?" the father asked, his voice quivering with fear.  
  
"Hey, it's going to be ok." Goku assured with his hands up. He felt sorry for the family. By the looks of the food that was on the floor in a mess, they were probably having dinner. But there wasn't much food, and the house looked like it could fall any minute. "I'm going to take my friend and go." The father nodded and gulped.  
  
Goku picked up Vegeta and heaved him over his shoulder. He was turning to leave when he heard a little girl's voice. "What are we going to eat now, papa?"  
  
Goku paused to listen. The father spoke. "We.we could try to catch some fish, dear."  
It was the eldest son's turn to speak. He was probably around the age of fifteen or fourteen. "But the lake is seven miles away from here."  
  
"And I'm hungry!" another little girl's voice whined. Goku didn't want to listen to anything else and instant transmitted out of there. He landed by a river. He placed Vegeta lightly on the floor and dived into the river where he caught a huge fish big enough to fill a family. Goku then went into the woods and killed a deer. Finally, Goku instant transmitted to the family's home.  
  
Using his powers (now I don't know even they are able to do this, but in my story they can), Goku heated the deer until it was cooked. He then knocked on the door. He waited till the father opened it.  
  
"Hear!" Goku said happily as he brought the cooked deer in first and then placed it on the table, which broke instantly. Goku shook his head. "It's cooked, by the way. Oh, and the fish is outside. It's not cooked yet. Do you think you have a place to put it?"  
  
The father nodded, staring at the cooked deer. His family was staring at it with so much hunger. "We have a storage-"  
  
"The one outside?" Without waiting, Goku ran out and placed the fish inside there. He did not know where to get the ice, but then he thought of Bulma. Bulma had everything!.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was moments later when Goku had everything finished. Actually, he had asked Bulma to give charity to a poor family, which he had showed to her with his instant transmission. Once she saw it, she took out her cell phone and called a store.  
  
Minutes later, trucks came and arrived at the house. The family was dumbstruck about everything. Bulma had told them she would pay for it because it was no problem.  
  
The surprising thing was that they tore the house down first. Goku was gone by then, going to check on Vegeta, which Bulma did not know was around.  
  
Bulma had the house torn down after the family had their leftover belongings, which wasn't much, out. One of the leftovers was family-passed- down items and toys they kept for memories. Once the house was torn down, Bulma had it built again, this time there were four bedrooms, two people in each one instead of all of them sharing. There was three bathrooms to come with it, a large living room, a nice kitchen with a dining room attached to it with no walls between to divide it, and a huge porch, and many more.  
  
Trucks came and go, unloading items like clothing, cars, house items, until it was all finally empty. The house looked exactly like any other, pretty, new, and firm. Everyone had new clothes, and the children had new toys. The mother and father had gotten three cars, one for each of them and the third for their growing eldest son who was about to reach the age of sixteen.  
  
Bulma hired tutors to come in and teach the children education since they were so far from the city. The father had gotten a job from Bulma, and since they were far away, Bulma hired a helicopter to pick him up and bring him to work. And the mother stayed as a housewife.  
  
All of these things were down in less than 12 hours thanks to Bulma's power of wealth. Feeling happy about her, and happy that she had not given a thought of Vegeta, Bulma went home and worked on an invention she was working on before she got interrupted for very great reasons.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
During the whole thing with Bulma, Goku went back to check on Vegeta. He was surprised to see Vegeta sitting on a huge rock by the river and was staring at it.  
  
"Why were you going to kill them, Vegeta?" Goku asked quietly as he stood by Vegeta.  
  
"Why did you stop me, Kakkarot?" Vegeta's voice was chilly and angry and gruff as usual and Goku was not afraid.  
  
"I asked you first."  
  
"I'm not going to confide in you, if that's what you're thinking."  
  
"I'm only asking you why you were going to kill that helpless family."  
  
Vegeta was silent. "Because they were happy."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I can't stand them!" Vegeta said angrily. "Even if there was eight of them, and so little food, and a house that looked like it would break with one breath, they were still able to be happy. How can the father enjoy having six little brats!"  
  
"Believe or not, Vegeta, but those little brats are called children and they are special."  
  
"What can they do? They whine a lot and they only make you pay for more food!" Vegeta picked up a rock and threw it.  
  
"Think about what they can be when they grow up." Goku said. "And when they become something special, you could say 'Hey, that's my kid' and be proud for what they did."  
  
"How about I do something special, and say 'Hey, I did that.'" Vegeta smirked. "That would be much better."  
  
Goku sighed. "Vegeta, you're going to be a parent some day. You have the responsibility to care for the child and father it."  
  
Vegeta was quiet. And then he said. "For all we know, that could probably be someone else's child. You know how she dated that weak human, and the child could be his, or any other's man she crawled into bed-"  
  
Vegeta did not finish because Goku hit him across the face.  
  
"I will not hear you call Bulma a-a.that!" Goku could not bring himself to say the word 'slut.' But Bulma was not that at all. That was the point. "Bulma is one of the people I know who are strong, not physically, but mentally. She may have a big mouth, but she has a great personality. She's filled with determination and she's very wise. How she ended up with you is beyond me.  
  
Vegeta wiped his face with the back of his hand and glared back at Goku. He then stood up. "I don't care if she's one or not. I don't care about her, and neither do I care about that child she will give birth to. It's my decision and my will."  
  
Goku thought of Trunks, the way he looked so much like his father. How can someone so kind and nice come from a cold and mean man?  
  
"If you're done staring, I want you to leave me alone!" Vegeta yelled and blasted away, white aura surrounding him, but he stopped when he heard Goku call after him.  
  
"Someday you're going to realize how special she is to you!" Goku yelled. "And when you do, it would be too late to get her back. You'll regret that you weren't by her side when she needed you. I know you love her! But you refuse to admit it! People can be strong even when they love someone who isn't.  
  
"Don't you even forget about the child in her stomach, your child. The child will grow up hating you, hating you for never being there to watch him walk and say his first words, for not being there when there was a parent conference, and for not being there at his mother's funeral! And when you do begin to want a child to hold and love, your child will not be there for you because you never were there!"  
  
Goku took a deep breath. Vegeta was still floating there, listening with his back to Goku, so he continued. "You say Bulma is weak. But you're the one who is! You're too afraid to just admit you have feelings for Bulma. Now that is weak. You can't accept it because you're too afraid. Too afraid! Do you hear me? Good!  
  
"You're strong, Vegeta, but you're weak inside. And when you're weak inside, then you aren't strong at all."  
  
Vegeta turned to Goku, a smirk on his face that it angered Goku even more. "When did you become a poet? You sure are dumb, Kakkarot. It was because of love that made you like this." He chuckled again and flew away.  
  
Goku sighed. Bulma did not deserve to be treated as someone to be set aside. Goku thought Bulma didn't deserve Vegeta at all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The demon behind the tree watched Bulma carefully, planning his attack. He licked his lips and then his fangs, his cold blue eyes burning into her. She did not know he was out there, watching her in the dark.  
  
Oh, he has been waiting for so long to have her. That man she loved was gone, maybe out of her life forever, and now he had a chance to have her finally with no interference. He couldn't wait to take her with him to be his wife, his lover, his own.  
  
With perfect eye vision, he saw her bright blue eyes. Her eyes were like the color of the sky in the morning, so clear. But he was never aloud to go out into the sun and look at the sky. The sun would burn him, but he saw skies how they looked like in picture books his mother used to read him. He was no vampire, but a demon. Now, if he ever wanted to look at the sky again, he would look into her beautiful eyes. And if he wanted to touch it, he would run his hands though her hair and smell her fresh fragrant.  
  
It wasn't only her beauty that captivated him, but it was her personality. She was wise, smart, strategic, and a smart-ass. He loved that in a woman. And the other perfect thing was that she couldn't fight. It would be perfect if she would run into his arms of protection if there was danger, and hold him with love to be careful when he would have to fight.  
  
In the past, he was kind and generous to others. But after his parents died, their death left him to be a bitter cold man with no mercy to others. If anyone tried to enter his territory with evil reasons, or any reason to kill him, he would order his men to kill that trespasser with no hesitation. This all began when he was only fifteen, and at that age, it was hard to take care of his kingdom when you are an only child.  
  
Now, only twenty-seven, Bulma would become his wife, and the queen of his kingdom. And together, they shall take over the world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma felt that weird feeling like someone was watching her. She looked away from her invention and out the window. But it was dark and she could not see anything. She could have sworn she saw a flash of blue. She shrugged and continued back to her invention.  
  
After a few hours, tired began to claim her. She yawned and stretched her arms back. She took off her apron she used if oil was to squirt out and hit her. She wiped her oily hands with it as she walked to the door.  
  
And then she felt that weird feeling again. Bulma paused to look back out the window. She thought it would be Vegeta. Thinking it could be him, she did not want to look like she was desperate and hoping it would be him. She thought the apron away, and walked out the door, switching the lights off on the way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ah, she was finally going to bed. The demon moved stealthily like a professional and quietly around the house. He reached her balcony and checked to see if she left her sliding door unlocked. It was. He smiled gleefully as he slid it open and walked in. The warm greeted him as he closed the door. He shuddered. How could someone sleep in here?  
  
Suddenly, he heard footsteps, so he quickly hid into the dark corner of the room. Using his demon powers, he became invincible. He could only become that in the dark, never in the light. He heard the door open, and he continued to press his back to the wall.  
  
She walked in looking so tired that he pitied her. She didn't turn on the main light, but instead the little night light on the opposite of the demon. Luckily, it wasn't bright enough for him to become seen again.  
  
But he watched with huge eyes as she walked his way to get to the door that was beside him. She opened the door and walked inside.  
  
He let out a breath as he heard as she turns knobs to turn on the shower. He sat down and began to think of his plans. He would take her when she would be asleep so she wouldn't scream. He knew her scream. She did that a lot at Vegeta, and he knew her friends could hear. But he wasn't afraid of any of them. But he had to be careful around Vegeta and Goku.  
  
The demon saw how they spar together. They didn't hold anything back and fought with all they got. Keep that up, and they might destroy part of the town.  
  
He heard Bulma humming in the bathroom, and his thoughts drifted to her. The first time he saw her was when she and a little boy appeared out of nowhere with that saiy-jin and many nameks in the woods. He saw her as her blue eyes brighten when she suggested that the nameks stay at her house for there was plenty of space for them. She had also suggested Vegeta stay there to because he was 'kind of' cute. The demon had also heard Vegeta call her a name 'bone-head.' The demon was angered. Such a beautiful creature did not deserve that. And then he knew that blue haired and blue eyes angel was his soul mate. He decided to spy on her for a while.  
  
His reason for being in the woods was to check the planet out, to see if there was any way of taking it over. And there was, until many other strong people arrived. He watched as the humans used dragonballs to make people come to life. He also had heard that the strongest being they thought was dead was actually alive somewhere. The demon was there when a purple haired stranger from the future appeared and killed Frieza and his father easily. The demon laughed at that. He could have defeated Frieza and his father in less than a second could.  
  
When Goku arrived in a small space pod, the demon finally had a glimpse of the man's face. He would have looked puny if it weren't for the muscles, but the saiy-jin was very jolly and happy-go-lucky. Maybe he was strong physically, but maybe he wasn't strong in the inside. Maybe blood made him sick.  
  
The demon heard the purple-haired saiy-jin tell Goku about the future and the upcoming androids. He had also heard he was the son of Vegeta and Bulma.  
  
He could not believe it at first. But then he would change that. He would make Bulma his, and then that purple haired boy would be his child instead.  
  
But it was too late now. If only he had taken Bulma from there instead of waiting. He was there when he saw Bulma tell Vegeta and he also saw her get hit. He was there to protect her hit against the wall, making the pain less painful, but she had still hit the wall. The only reason he let Vegeta leave was to be alone and look at Bulma.  
  
She looked so hurt and sad even if she was unconscious. Yet, he did not take her to his kingdom. He did not want to take her and knew that she would still be thinking of Vegeta. He would wait till her love for Vegeta was gone.  
  
And now, this very minute, she was done taking a shower. He knew that she hated Vegeta now. She did not want that stupid saiy-jin.  
  
He turned his thoughts to the door as it opened a Bulma wrapped in a small towel that ended at her mid-thigh, and another towel holding her hair up. She walked to her drawer and picked up a hair dryer. She dropped the towel around her hair and began to dry her hair.  
  
He watched her face in the mirror. She was really tired. He wanted to just take her right there to his kingdom and let her rest with him. But she would scream of course. So he waited.  
  
And then, something else happened. His eyes widened with eager and surprised as she turned of her hair dryer and ran though her fingers through her soft dry hair now. But that wasn't what that had gotten his attention. She had dropped the towel around her and was now standing bare- naked. He blushed with embarrassment. She began to dry herself with the towel, and he could feel himself turning hot and sweaty, and he was still blushing.  
  
She walked to her closet, which was near him. He saw her take out her pajamas and started to dress herself. He would not forget the way her hips swayed gracefully, and he would never forget the way her breasts jumped every time she took a step.  
  
He sighed when she was pulling her shirt over her head, but then stiffened when she stopped in mid air, the shirt not covering her breasts yet. She had heard him! He tried to calm himself down and waited for her to put her shirt on. As if thinking it would help, he turned his head away. He was grateful when he heard the sound of her getting under her bed sheets to sleep. He looked at her and wasn't surprised to see her fall asleep once her head touched the pillow, her mouth opened slightly with innocence.  
  
He cherished this moment for a little while. She looked like a sweet angel. And soon, she would be his angel. He stepped away from his hiding area, the moonlight shining upon him, and he became visible. He waited a little longer to make sure she was asleep. Then he picked her up, still wrapped in her blanket. He covered her some more before a black dimensional hole opened up before him. He kissed Bulma on the forehead and together, stepped into the dimensional hole. It closed behind him, closing the only exit for Bulma to ever escape. 


	3. Chapter 3

The bed was so soft, and the sheets were thick and warm. It was so comfortable. Bulma continued to snuggle into the bed closer, but then something was wrong. She could feel something was wrong. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around. She gasped.  
She wasn't in her room! This wasn't her bed! The room was wide and tall. There was a window in front of her that reached from the ceiling to the floor, but light blue drapes hung there, blowing inward because of the wind. Bulma saw a glimpse of the sky, and because she did not see light, it was nighttime. But where was she?  
Bulma continued to look around and study the room. The room was bigger than her own living room! And it was decorated beautifully. The bed she lied on was a canopy bed, black and shiny, it reminded her of a marble. A pedestal stood on each end, and on each pedestal was a floating jewel as big as her head. It glowed brightly that Bulma had to admire it.  
Throwing the blanket aside, Bulma stepped out of bed and noticed she was still wearing her pajamas. Because she was wearing short shorts and her top was a spaghetti strap, the cold hit her bare legs and arms that she had to jump back into the bed under the warm comfortable blanket. You wouldn't have known it was cold if you stayed under the blanket.  
Her head drifted to a mirror as tall as she and she gasped. Someone stood behind her in the dark, its eyes glowing cold blue as it stared back at her. She could not see the person but its figure. She spun her head around and then she saw the eyes still looking at her. The person stepped up, and she gasped.  
He was tall, maybe 6'5 or 6'6. His hair was shortly spiked and was red as flame. There were two thick bangs that were longer than his hair and stood up straight, slightly forward, and were black. The two thick long black bangs reminded Bulma of horns. He was smiling down at her, and Bulma could see the four sharp fangs glistening. His eyes were malicious, evil, and cold. Bulma noticed his eyes were cold blue, outlined in red. The pupil, which ran down like a straight line, thickening in the middle, but then thinning to the sides, were dark red. His nose was straight and perfect, and so was his smile, regardless of the fangs. Strangely, Bulma felt herself thinking he was handsome. She also noticed on his forehead, there was a black gem stuck to his head shaped like a diamond.  
Bulma looked at his body. He was muscular like Goku and Vegeta, but looked even stronger. His arms were folded across his chest in an arrogant stance. He was not wearing any shirt, making him look even stronger if possible. His black pants, held by a gold belt and a black buckle, were baggy but then tucked inside huge combat black boots. All in all, he was hot!  
But Bulma was afraid. He wasn't human that was for sure. And why did he kidnap her? Did he kidnap her? What's going on?  
She gulped, and the demon chuckled. He walked up to the bed and sat on it. Bulma scooted away from him, but he leaned forward and grabbed her chin. His hands were hard and warm, but he held her firm.  
"Such a beautiful creature." He said softly, staring into her blue frightened eyes that was close to tearing any second. His voice was low, but beautifully soft that she relaxed a little. His moved his hand to her cheek, rubbing it softly that Bulma liked the touch.  
Her eyes opened wide. She couldn't believe she was thinking like that! For all she knew, he could rape her and kill her. But he seemed so nice in the outside. Bulma was too into her thoughts to notice him scooting closer, his face now an inch away from hers.  
She then just thought she didn't know his name, and didn't know why she was here. She backed away, her eyes looking frightened again. "Who are you?" she asked quickly. "Where am I? What do you want with me-?"  
"Ah, so many questions." He chuckled again deep in his throat. He licked his fangs. "My name is King Oniramu. You are in my kingdom. And you are here to be my wife."  
"Y-Your wife?" she sputtered. "I-I can't be your wife!"  
"Yes you can. We'll get married. And then you can be queen. You want to be a queen, don't you?"  
"Y-Yes-I mean-no! Wait!" Bulma held out her hands to stop him from moving closer to her. "I don't even know you! You don't know me! For all we know, you could be.sixty something, and I fifteen!"  
He chuckled. "Darling, I'm only twenty-seven. And I know you can't be fifteen. By the way you make those inventions of yours, I doubt you're a fifteen-year-old girl."  
"Excuse me! I've been making inventions since I was fourteen, you- "Wait a minute, how did he know she invented things? Bulma was shocked. "How do you know about my inventions?" she narrowed her eyes at him. "Have you been spying on me?"  
"You can say that." He grinned again. "I fell in love with you the first day I saw you when you appeared out of nowhere in the woods with a young little boy, that saiy-jin, and those green nameks."  
She gasped. "W-What?" she tried to calm her fast-beating heart. But to her, it was like calming a wild boar. That was when they had just arrived from Planet Namek, right before it destroyed. "You've known me since then? But I don't know you!"  
"We have a whole lifetime to know each other very well. We can start now." He took his hand away and laid it on her hand, grabbing it firm when she tried to yank it away. "What's your favorite color?"  
"No! We can't get married!" she said. "I have a baby inside of me, and he's not your child! H-He's someone else's. The father will be coming home soon, and find me gone! H-He's one of the strongest men on the planet!"  
"Sweet, I know the father of your baby is the prince of saiy-jins, and I know he ran away. He doesn't want you anymore." His face hardened. "How can you still think of a man who deserted you?"  
She did not answer but looked away. So he continued with a soft voice. "I will never desert you. I'll always stay by your side. I'll be there when you need me. I can father the baby like it was my own child. Give me a chance, Bulma."  
This was all too much for her and too quick. "I have to think. I c- can't.this is all too fast for me. I n-need to think!"  
He nodded, but she could feel his disappointment. "Use all the time you want. I'll be back to have your answer." He stood up. He looked up and floated upward-then suddenly disappeared.  
Bulma shook her head. She was having a headache now. She couldn't stand it. There was a knock on the door and Bulma gasped.  
"C-Come in!" she hoped it was not that King. That handsome gorgeous king.  
A tiny woman walked in. She was pretty, but eerie looking. Her face was pale, and her hair that was tied in a tight bun was jet black. Her eyes were aloof and cloudy red, as if she were a doll. She was dressed in a simple dress and an apron, a maid's dress.  
"Good evening, Mademoiselle Bulma. I will be your personal maid. My name is Razelle." She cleared her throat. "His Majesty, King Oniramu, sends you this wonderful dress." She placed the dress on the bed like it was something very special. Then she stood in front of Bulma with her hands clasped together.  
"Um, what are you waiting for?" Bulma asked as the little maid stared at her.  
"I'm waiting for you to undress so that I can help you with this dress the majesty sent you."  
"U-Undress!" Bulma sputtered. "I'm not wearing any underwear or bra!"  
The pretty maid smiled. "Do not worry, Miss Bulma." Razelle assured. "It's nothing unusual. We maid always dress his majesty's mistresses."  
Oniramu had mistresses. Why did he pick her then to be his wife?  
As if reading her thoughts, the little maid continued. "Of course, his majesty dismissed all of them. You see, he finds them all boring. But ever since he saw you, he couldn't think of anything else. This is a privilege for you. All the women on this planet love the king. But he chose you. Oh, it would be such a wonderful wedding. I can't wait to dress you in your wedding gown." The girl began dancing around.  
"What makes you think I'm marrying King Oniramu?"  
The girl stopped and turned to Bulma. "You're not? B-But, mademoiselle! This is a privilege!" she gaped at Bulma. But then she covered it with a mask of confidence. "Oh, but you will soon fall in love with King Oniramu. You see, he may be a cold man to others, but deep inside, I know he is a gentle kind man and you will grow to love him. And forget the husband of yours." And before Bulma could respond to that, Razelle suggested they start to dress Bulma in her gown for tonight.  
  
Bulma looked at herself in the window. She looked absolutely gorgeous. The blue dress she was wearing hugged her body, exposing all her curves. The dress was strapless, and showed lots of cleavage. The dress was long and ended at her feet like a pool that she had to pull the front up to walk. When she did pull up the dress, she was wearing white 4-inch crystal clear high-heels.  
Around her smooth neck was a gold-chained necklace with a huge thick diamond-shaped sapphire as the pendant. Dangling from her ears were earrings that came with the necklace, matching perfectly. Her bouncy fro hair (you know, her hair how it looked like when they first saw Future Trunks) was straightened and pulled back tightly. Her hair fell down like a waterfall, curling at the end upward. Her eyes seem to spark with the sapphires.  
"And finally." Razelle whispered as she pulled out a small wrapped box covered in silver wrapping paper and was held by a gold string. "The final jewel." She pulled on the string and then took away the wrapping paper. "His majesty bought this ring a long time ago, about the first day he saw you. And finally, you get to wear it."  
Bulma picked it up from the maid's stretched hand and opened the velvet box. Lying on the little pillow was a thick gold ring with a sapphire gem on it. The sapphire glowed and shimmered in the light. When Bulma put on the ring, it reached from the end of the ring, to her first knuckle.  
"It's beautiful!" Bulma whispered loudly as she held it up to the lamplight.  
"His majesty had this made just for you." There was a knock on the door, and Razelle went to answer it. She peeked out of the room to look at a footman.  
"His majesty awaits down below for the arrival of Miss Bulma to begin dinner." The old footman said.  
"She will be there in just a minute." The maid closed the door when the footman left. She turned to Bulma and said. "Dinner will begin shortly. I will escort you below."  
  
The Z crew all gathered in the backyard of Bulma's house. Little robots ran around to give out drinks and little deserts as Mr. Briefs had informed them. He sat next to his wife on a swinging chair with concerned looks on their faces.  
Goku told everyone Bulma has disappeared, and there was no trace of her anyway, especially in her room. Nothing was missing except for her and her blanket. This was a big issue. Or at least for Piccolo and Goku. Both men knew that the child Bulma had in her stomach was the one boy who came from the future to warn them. Without Trunks and Bulma, it may change the future and the chance of winning against the androids even if Trunks would still be a baby with no fighting skills. Bulma would be gone, and that was a big impact on Vegeta. He had to use all his powers to keep his sanity, though on the surface, he looked calm. But Goku could sense the mixed emotions of anger, sorrow, and tiredness in Vegeta. He did not sleep the whole night.  
No one had an idea what to say. Everyone was speechless.  
"Can't we just wish the dragonballs to bring Bulma back to us?" Yamcha asked. "I can't sense her power anywhere. Maybe she is dead."  
Vegeta grabbed the collar of Yamcha's shirt and pulled his face close to his own, their nose almost pointing. Yamcha could see angry coal black eyes glaring back at him, and a scowl with a growl deep in his throat.  
"No, she's not dead! You are senseless!" Vegeta flared, and then he threw Yamcha back as if his touch disgusted him, which it did.  
It was Yamcha's turn to be angry. He jumped up and wiped the dirt from his pants and then fixed his collar. "You're such a hypocrite, Vegeta. You say I'm senseless, but you aren't the one who even sensed the depression Bulma had for the past month. I'm happy she finally got over you, which she did by the way. You ran away like a chicken when you found out that Bulma was pregnant with your child. She's better off dead than to be with you-"  
It was too much for Vegeta to take that he flew to Yamcha and punched him in the stomach. When Yamcha bent down, Vegeta uppercut him. Yamcha did two flips in the air and landed on the ground half way through his third lap flipping. Before Vegeta could grab Yamcha's feet, Goku and Piccolo grabbed onto Vegeta's arms and held him back. Tien and Chautzo went to aid Yamcha.  
"Let go of me!" Vegeta ordered. He turned his words to Yamcha. "I'll kill you! I swear I will you little-"  
"Vegeta, stop it!" Goku yelled. "This isn't going to solve our problems!"  
"It'll solve mine!"  
"No, it won't. Yamcha is the least of your problems." When Vegeta began to lessen his struggle of freeing himself, Goku and Piccolo dropped his arm. "Your problem, and ours, is the fact that Bulma disappeared, and we don't know where she is."  
Yamcha pulled himself into a sitting position and brushed Tien and Chautzo's hands away from helping him up. This was all too shocking. No one had ever seen Vegeta so emotional, especially when it came to Bulma. Vegeta was usually calm or aloof or cold around Bulma before he disappeared. But now, he acted like a child who got angry when someone stole his toy away, and he wanted to fight that person.  
"Do you think the guardian of the earth will know where Bulma is?" Chi-Chi asked, wanting to help.  
"I doubt it." Tien said. "The guardian of the earth only knows everything about the earth, but we don't sense Bulma on earth. She has to be somewhere else off this planet, but I doubt he will know."  
"Dende should know." Goku said. "He doesn't only sense things here, but anything out there. Or at least I think he does. But I highly feel that he knows."  
Goku was wrong. He sat there, defeated as Dende said regretfully. "Sorry, guys. I couldn't feel her anywhere. It was like she just disappeared off of the face of the earth. I checked the universe, but I still did no feel her. I'll ask King Yama if Bulma came upon him."  
  
"Hmm, Jessica Bulk.Let's see." King Yama murmured as he checked his books of names, monsters, and everything. "I don't see your name on the bad list. Let me check my good list.ah! Here you are. Up to heaven you go!" He checked the dead girl's name, as she was sent upward. (Or wherever)  
Suddenly, in front of him, Dende appeared with a worried face. "King Yama, I'm sorry to interrupt, but has a Bulma Brief come yet?"  
".(Sigh).Dende.I can't get my work done while I get interrupted. You know how long the line is." Yama complained.  
"I know, King Yama, but this is important. Bulma Briefs disappeared suddenly, and her body cannot be found! I checked the universe, but there is no trace of her. I come here to ask you if Bulma passed you."  
Yama sighed, obviously annoyed of this interruption. He closed his book, and picked up another. He ran his thick finger down columns to see names, and then he picked up another book and scanned it. He closed it and breathed in and out.  
"Sorry, Dende. She's not in my book of the dead, but she's in my book of the living. Now if you could excuse yourself, I could do my job here."  
"I'm really sorry, King Yama. It's just that Bulma is a dear friend of mind. We-meaning her family, friends, and I-are worried about her. I used my powers to look over earth, and the universe, but I could not find her. I thank you, though." Dende bowed down and disappeared. Yama sighed and got back to work.  
  
When Dende told Goku and the others of his news, everyone felt defeated. They were clueless of where she was right now. How can she still be alive, and cannot be sensed anywhere?  
"I think the dragonballs can help us find her." Chautzo said.  
"It'll take us approximately a year to find the dragonballs." Goku shook his head in disapproval.  
"It's better than nothing." Chautzo said. "We'll use the dragonball radar!"  
Goku thought about it. "Of course."  
Krillin stepped in. "But only Bulma can create the dragonball radar. The previous one was destroyed, or at least that's what she said. Without the radar, though, it'd be like being blind in the Arabian deserts looking for Japan."  
Chautzo was confused. "But the Arabian deserts aren't even near Japan."  
Krillin nodded. "Exactly. It's impossible, as impossible for looking the dragonballs without the radar."  
Vegeta, who was leaning on the wall, slammed his fist against it. "We have to think of something!"  
Yamcha turned to Bulma. "You think of something! We're all here trying to come up with a solution, and you're doing nothing!"  
Vegeta glared at Yamcha, but that didn't lessen the anger that was continuing to build in Yamcha's blood. "I bet if it weren't for you, Bulma would be alive here. You should have been there to protect her and watch her! But you just ran away. What kind of pathetic-"  
Once again, Yamcha's words bit Vegeta, and like a reflex, Vegeta suddenly appeared in front of Yamcha and smashed the man's head with his own gloved hand. Yamcha fell back and it took again Goku and Piccolo to hold Vegeta back.  
It wasn't like Vegeta. Vegeta was usually a calm person, and if he weren't, he could easily come up with a sarcastic remark that would end the argument. He never wasted his time with the human because he thought it was worthless. He used his time with beings worth fighting like Goku and Piccolo.  
Goku had an easy explanation for this: Vegeta was scared. Vegeta had just first experienced the fear of losing a loved one. Goku chuckled, and then chuckle turned to laugh. Everyone stopped moving. Everyone turned to Goku. Everyone came up with the same reason at the same time. Everyone thought Goku had gone completely insane due to the disappearance of Bulma.  
"G-Goku, calm down." Krillin said, cautiously walking up to Goku. "I- It's ok. We'll find Bulma. We'll find a-"  
"Kakkarot!" Vegeta was angered when Goku continued to explode in a fit of laughter.  
Goku tried to calm his laughing. "I'm sorry, guys.it's just that, I've never seen Vegeta like this. High almighty one is worried about his woman. It's just funny."  
"I wonder if it'll be funny when I smash my hand against your stupid face, you little-"  
"Don't you regret it, Vegeta?" Goku asked, calmed and cold. He was serious this time. And angered. "I told you. You don't know how she was special until she was gone. It's too late now."  
Goku's words two days ago came back to Vegeta. The words hit him in the heart like it did before when he left Goku, laughing at him because Goku sounded like a poet. Of course, he didn't show how much the words sounded so real and true to him.  
Vegeta, you're going to be a parent some day. You have the responsibility to care for the child and father it.  
Vegeta shook his head and began backing away. He did not see nor hear the concerned voices around him as they ask him if he were ok.  
Bulma is one of the people I know who are strong, not physically, but mentally. She may have a big mouth, but she has a great personality. She's filled with determination and she's very wise. How she ended up with you is beyond me.  
Vegeta remembered the response he gave Goku. I don't care about her, and neither do I care about that child she will give birth to.  
Vegeta tried to ignore the words, to push it away, but Goku's words haunted him. Without thinking, Vegeta got up and flew away with speed they never saw in him.  
"Leave him." Goku said to the others. "He'll be back. He just needs time to be alone." 


	4. Chapter 4

Goku woke with a start. He sat up straight in his bed, sweating. The feeling, he had felt it hit him in the heart. Bulma was gone.  
Chi-Chi stirred in her sleep, and her eyes fluttered open. "G-Goku?" she said and her voice was barely a whisper. "What's wrong? Get back to sleep." She yawned again and rolled onto her other side. When Goku did not listen, she sat up and looked at him, his handsome perfectly outlined by the moonlight that shined across his frightened concerned face. He was breathing hard, as if panicking, and his eyes were wide open with disbelief. Now she was scared. "Goku? What's wrong?"  
But before he answered, they both heard explosion outside, and the ground shook. Goku threw the bed sheets aside and ran to put on his clothes.  
"Goku?! What's going on?" Chi-Chi screamed.  
Goku turned to his wife. "Just stay in bed." He ran to her and began putting pillows by her side, and tucked her with the bed sheets. He ran out before she could call him out again.  
Gohan woke up and was outside his room looking at his dad. "I don't know, dad, but I feel like some thing is missing."  
"Me, too. Go to my room and watch your mom for me. I have to check this out!" Goku ran out the house and looked around. He could feel power, strong power. And he knew where it was coming from. Vegeta.  
Goku flew quickly to the location where his could feel the massive power, and there he was right. Vegeta was picking up a tree and began using it as a stick to hit anything around him. And while doing so, Goku could hear him screaming something.  
Goku flew down and knocked him down. He then picked up Vegeta and began kicking him in the stomach until Vegeta could not handle it and fell to the floor, breathing so hard. He was sweating, too.  
"S-She's gone." Vegeta began to sob. "I know s-she is. She's dead. I- I can't feel her anywhere."  
Goku was shocked to see tears run down the side of Vegeta's face from the corner of his eyes. He just lay there pitifully with his arms and legs spread apart. Goku sighed and sat beside him. The last time he saw Vegeta cry was on Namek when Vegeta had asked Goku to kill Frieza and also had confessed that Frieza was the reason why he was like that. Oh boy, that was memorable for Goku. Vegeta cried because of Frieza right before he died.  
"S-She's dead." Vegeta sobbed again, trying to control his tears, voice, and emotion. "T-Thanks to me."  
"That's not true." Goku responded finally. "She's not dead."  
Vegeta was quiet and then he turned to Goku with coldness in his eyes as usual, but tears blurred it. "How do you know? I know you woke up because you felt her missing, too, didn't you, Kakkarot?" He turned away. "I don't feel her anywhere. She's gone, and so is our baby."  
Goku was angered immediately. "It was just hours ago when I had heard you say it was not your baby. I heard you say you did not care about her, and now I look at you crying because she's gone. You regret it, don't you? She is special to you after all."  
"Yes, she is!" Vegeta yelled and sat up. "Is that what you wanted me to hear? Is that it? Well, yes, she is special to her and I love her! I hope you're happy now, and I'll grant you to walk over and laugh at me now."  
Goku was quiet. "It didn't matter if I heard it. I just wanted you to admit it. You can admit it and not even tell me because I already know you love here. I just wanted you to admit it."  
Vegeta was quiet now. He sighed and looked at the sky. "What am I going to do?"  
"Look for her. I know she's alive. I don't feel her presence here on earth, but I just know she's alive. I can't explain."  
"I know. I know she's alive. I just went crazy when I couldn't feel her. But, yeah, it's hard to explain that I just know she's alive somewhere. Just don't know where, dammit." 


	5. Chapter 5

Vegeta did not know where he was going. He was flying blindly in the wind, his eyes watering, not because of the wind that pushed into him as he flew, but because the sorrow that was building in him. The regret was as tall as a skyscraper now. His sanity was a bomb that was going to blow up soon, leaving him nothing but an empty man.  
  
Someday you're going to realize how special she is to you! And when you do, it would be too late to get her back. You'll regret that you weren't by her side when she needed you. I know you love her! But you refuse to admit it! People can be strong even when they love someone who isn't.  
  
Don't you even forget about the child in her stomach, your child. The child will grow up hating you, hating you for never being there to watch him walk and say his first words, for not being there when there was a parent conference, and for not being there at his mother's funeral! And when you do begin to want a child to hold and love, your child will not be there for you because you never were there!  
  
You say Bulma is weak. But you're the one who is! You're too afraid to just admit you have feelings for Bulma. Now that is weak. You can't accept it because you're too afraid. Too afraid! Do you hear me? Good!  
  
You're strong, Vegeta, but you're weak inside. And when you're weak inside, then you aren't strong at all.  
  
Why couldn't he get rid of these words? It was bugging him.  
  
Vegeta grew tired of flying and flew down below, arriving in a beautiful meadow below, with a little waterfall to the side, and little beds of colorful beautiful flowers. The wind blew, and the trees rustled. The flowers bloomed and birds sang sweet songs that could soothe emotions. But not Vegeta.  
  
Inside was a mixture of anger, sorrow, frustration, and confusion. He was mad because Goku was right, he was sad because Bulma was gone, he's frustrated because there are no clues to where she is, and confused because he didn't know what do without her.  
  
He wondered what she was doing right now. Was she trying to fight her way home? Was she conscious? Was she crying? Screaming?.Or laughing.? Why should she laugh anyway? She was far away from her home, friends, and Vegeta.  
  
She's better off dead than to be with you. Ah, Yamcha's words. Was she better off dead that to be with him? Was it for the best?  
  
Vegeta shook his head. No, it wasn't. The best is when she's with him.  
  
But what about the times he neglected her. They weren't for the best. That was.anything but good. And if he wasn't neglecting her.he was arguing with her. He screamed at her, shoved her away from him physically and mentally. Why? Because he didn't know what was going on inside of him. Maybe he did know, but just refused to admit it because he was too afraid.  
  
It's too late now. Figuring out that he loved her after all was too late. It won't change anything. Bulma will be gone forever, probably for the best.  
  
He began to sob, tears appearing in his eyes and began sliding down his hard face. It was the best for her, but not for him. Never.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma felt her heart wrenching, and she choked back a sob. Her eyes blurred with sudden tears, one already trailing down her smooth face. Her heart felt so heavy, and inside, she felt so sad. Why?  
  
Oniramu looked up from his meal and noticed her eyes of shining tears, her mouth opened slightly, and her stiffness. He heard her sob and breathe hard.  
  
"Bulma?" Oniramu stood up, walking towards her from across the long table. When he reached her, he bent by side to wipe the single tear from her face. "What saddens you?"  
  
"I-I.I don't know." Her voice shook. She began to tremble. What was wrong with her? Why was she crying all of a sudden?  
  
She gasped when she felt his arms circle her and pressed her body to his chest. She needed comfort right now; she wanted to be held, to have a shoulder to cry on. Oniramu was the only one there right now, so she searched for that comfort from him. And he gave it to her openly.  
  
Maids and butlers around there gasped as Oniramu picked up Bulma in his arms and began walking out of the room. Lower classes in the household were not supposed to gossip if they see something different and new, but they wouldn't miss this for the world. They didn't follow them out of the dining room, but were peeking from the side of the doors.  
  
Oniramu rubbed her back as she trembled in his strong arms. She was crying. All the tears came out now like it was endless, her voice loud in the quiet hall. When he reached the door to her room, he pushed her into one arm and used the other to open the door. He walked in and kicked the door softly to close and went to the bed. Pulling the sheets away, he placed her under them, and then placed the sheets over her. He tucked her in, and pulled her arms out to place them over the soft blanket.  
  
Her voice began to calm, her sobs disappearing slowly, and the tears stopped. Her trembling was soon gone, and her steady breathing came in.  
  
Oniramu watched her there with her eyes closed. She was falling asleep. The sorrow inside of her, whatever it was about, must have taken away her energy. But then one eye opened, and then the other.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said softly, having to clear her throat first. "I don't know what came over me."  
  
"It's ok, Bulma darling." Oniramu assured her as he sat closer to her and placed his hand on her soft yet wet cheek. His thumb began to rub the side of her lips. "I would like for you to know if anything bothers you or saddens you, you could confide in me, tell me everything. I want to be there to have your head leaning on my shoulder as you cry, to have your arms around my neck, as you tell me what is wrong. And I expect to be treated the same. When I am down, I want to confide in you, to have your lap to lean my head on as I tell you what distresses me. I love you, Bulma. I love you since the day I first saw you."  
  
He took a deep breath, hoping she would not interrupt him by saying she didn't even know him, but she was quiet. So he continued. "Your eyes are as beautiful as the sky-no, it is not. It outshines the sky. I can lose myself in them, and I want to be lost in you. Your hair is softer than the clouds that they envy you. And it is a privilege for someone like me to be able to touch them, to smell your sweet fragrant. Just trust me, Bulma. I would never hurt you."  
  
He pressed a kiss on her forehead and stood up. "I will give you time alone so you can think of things. I will be back. I won't leave." He smiled and disappeared. There was a whisper when he was gone. "Just call my name and I'll be there."  
  
Bulma smiled, but then the distress took over her heart, and the cries came back again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan looked at Goku's concerned face that seems to be staring at space. Goku didn't move for hours already, sitting there. What was he doing?  
  
Without wanting to distract him, Gohan went to his mother. Chi-Chi was making dinner. It was hours ago when Vegeta flew away and the gang split up to go home.  
  
"Hey, mom? Do you know what's wrong with dad?" Gohan asked as he jumped to sit on the table. He may be about twelve, but he was pretty short, and his feet barely reached the floor, just like Goku when he was at that age. Now he was just.tall.  
  
Chi-Chi stirred her huge wooden spoon in the pot of soup she was brewing up. She glanced at her only son and sighed. "Gohan, there are some things you need to know."  
  
"I know he misses Bulma, mom, and that she's gone. But nothing ever distresses dad from going and looking."  
  
"I know, Gohan. But there isn't a trace out there that could lead us to Bulma." When Chi-Chi knew her soup was finished, she turned off the stove and went to sit next to her son. "Gohan, your father and Bulma are the best of friends. I have never seen two very close best friends care and love each other the way they do. They've known each other almost all their life now, and it hurts your father to know he can't find her anywhere."  
  
Gohan was quiet, waiting for his mother to continue. "It was Bulma who found Goku. She accidentally hit your father while he was walking home one day with.a big fish, I think it was.yes, it was a big fish for his dinner. Since that day, they have been friends." She sighed. "If it weren't for Bulma and Goku's meeting, then what we have now wouldn't be here at all. You wouldn't be born, I wouldn't have married your father, the dragonballs would have never been mentioned to your father, and Radditz could've destroyed the whole planet."  
  
Gohan said he understood and left to go study. Chi-Chi watched her son leave and sighed. It was true that nothing ever made Goku's smile down. Would he frown if she, his wife, were gone? For a moment, jealousy spurred through her, but just as fast as it came, it disappeared. She shouldn't feel that way. Goku cared for everyone. Bulma was-still is-his best friend. Chi-Chi smiled. She was so fortunate to have a good husband, one who never really thought of himself. No, there shouldn't be jealous, no need for it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mrs. Brief sat alone on Bulma's bed, thinking of her only child. It was hard to believe that Bulma was actually gone. It hurt inside Mrs. Brief to have no clue where her daughter is, what is happening to her, and why she was gone. Maybe the pain would ease if she at least knew where Bulma was. But to not know hurts, dreading that maybe she was being tortured or dead in some planet that she was taken to.  
  
Mrs. Brief took out more wads of tissue in the box she had next to her, and blew her nose. "Oh, God, please." She whispered. "Help us find our daughter. Tell me where she is at least. Please let her be safe."  
  
Her silent sniffs turned to bawls and she started to scream. "Please! Help us! Help her! Let her be safe! Help us find her! Give me a sign please!"  
  
Nothing happened and she continued to scream. Her voice was way louder and annoying that it was usually. But she continued to cry. Her husband wasn't in the house. He was in some meeting, and would be home soon. Even if his daughter was missing, he was still strong enough to go on. But it didn't mean that he didn't care.  
  
"Don't take her away from me!" Mrs. Briefs yelled, her voice filled with agony, pain, and anger. "What kind of Maker are You!? Do You like watching people cry of their lost ones!? Why!? What did she ever do to You?!"  
  
Maybe it was her pleads. Or maybe it was the fact that she insulted Him by saying He liked people to suffer. Or maybe He did care and He was very kind. Or maybe it was the annoyance of her voice. But whatever it was, He gave her a sign.  
  
By the sliding door, a black sphere appeared. It slowly began to grow and stretch. Purple mist rotated itself around the sphere on the sides. When it reached the ceilings, the growing stopped. Blue mist inside moved forward like a spiral.  
  
"Oh, dear." Mrs. Briefs said. She studied and looked behind it. But the sphere had flattened when it had grown and now was as flat as paper. "Oh, dear." She said again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
REVIEWS!! NEED REVIEWS PLEASE!! Sorry I haven't been updating guys, but.u know.there was.thanksgiving. Christmas. break. New Year's.and then my birthday (Jan 2, I just turned 14! And I'm only a freshman!) so like.school just started for me after break so like yea.Jan 5.but first day of school after break was pretty cool.but forgetting my locker combination wasn't.but I got it so like yea. 


	6. Chapter 6

The phone rang. It interrupted their silent and uncomfortable dinner. Chi- Chi got up, thankful for the ring. She went to answer it. She picked up the phone. "Hello? Mrs. Briefs! How are-what? Really? Oh, my gosh-ok...uh- huh...ok, we'll be over in a minute-yes? Oh, ok...I will...Bye, Mrs. Briefs!"  
  
Goku stopped shoving food into his mouth when Chi-Chi came in with a big smile upon her face. "Guys, I think we have it!"  
  
"Have what, mom?" Gohan asked.  
  
"A clue to tell us where Bulma's whereabouts can be!" Chi-Chi said energetically.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't know what it is." Mrs. Briefs explained to the warriors. "I was just crying here, and all of a sudden, it just appeared."  
  
"Do you think it's a portal or something?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"We won't know unless we try it out." Tien said. He tried to put his hand in it, but Piccolo stopped him.  
  
"We're not for sure." The namek said. "It could lead us somewhere we don't know."  
  
"It's a chance we have to take." Goku said. "We need all the things we can get to find Bulma." He slowly placed his arm in. "It's not pulling me in. Maybe if I just put my head in."  
  
When Goku did that, what he saw amazed him. It was like a black tunnel with blue spirals around him. Outside of the tunnel were stars and planets and such. It was beautiful. He took his head out. "Wow." Was all he could say.  
  
"I know." Krillen said. "We can do what those people do in movies when things like this happen. Let's get a long rope, tie it around Goku's waist and let him walk in. When he tugs on the rope three times, we pull him back out here!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oniramu sensed something while he drank a special drink made by this planet. He placed the glass on the table and stood up. He was in his private room where only he hung out when he wanted to be alone. Outside, four guards watched the door to make sure no one disturbed him.  
  
He opened the doors, surprising the guards. "Something is up." He told them. "I can feel it coming from the forest. Send fifteen men to Yashi's forest."  
  
"Sir, the forest on castle grounds? How can someone go through there? Yashi would sense them immediately and eat them up." One of the soldiers said.  
  
"I gave you orders. I feel this beings are from somewhere else." Oniramu said. "We must be careful."  
  
"Yes, King Oniramu." The four guards said and went to do what they were told. Oniramu closed his doors and walked down the silent hall, his loud footsteps left echoes. He saw five guards, patrolling around.  
  
"All of you!" Oniramu called. Before the men could say anything, Oniramu ordered them to watch Bulma's door to make sure no intruder tries to get in, and two should be inside, making sure no one would try to get through the windows. The men ran to do what they were told.  
  
Next, Oniramu went to another room. A blind old man lay on the bed. The king walked up to him and said, "Use your powers to see who is trying to get into this dimension." That was no plea. That wasn't a question either. That was an order.  
  
The old man was quiet for a moment. His hands beings to move in circle in front of him. "I see," the old man said, his voice raspy and barely a whisper, "A man...he is...tied to a rope and walking through the Dimension Tunnel...he is from the planet Earth, where Ms. Bulma is from."  
  
"Do you know what they are trying to do?" King Oniramu demanded impatiently.  
  
Silence again. The man dropped his hand. "I can only see things with my power, King Oniramu, but I cannot read minds."  
  
"Do you think you could show me this man?" King Oniramu asked. 'So that I can kill him!' he thought.  
  
"Touch my shoulder and close your eyes, and you shall see." The old man said. Without hesitation, Oniramu grabbed hold of the old man's shoulder and closed his eyes.  
  
A man in an orange outfit with a blue shirt inside was walking cautiously towards the entrance to his dimension. A determined look was on the man's face. His hair was in a familiar position that Oniramu had seen before. And then it hit him. It was the man-or rather Saiy-jin-Goku, a friend of Bulma.  
  
Oniramu pulled his hand away, an angry look up on his face. "He's probably come to take Bulma away." He said with disgust. "That is, if Yashi doesn't kill him first." The king smirked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goku could hear comets flying past him. When he heard it, it felt like he could feel it. It was like a strong wind hitting against a glass window.  
  
Goku became nearer and nearer towards the light. He quickened his pace. As he became closer, he had to shield his eyes. The next thing he knew, he was standing outside in a forest. It was dark and damp, and very quiet. He decided to report this to his friends.  
  
Suddenly, Goku heard a deep roar in the distant. But it was so strong that Goku felt the vibrations. He narrowed his eyes when he sensed the power. It was strong.but not strong enough. He smirked and went back inside the portal to travel back to his own world.  
  
When Goku's heard popped out of the other entrance, his friends jumped with surprise. The next thing they did was loom over him with curiosity. They threw questions all at the same time that Goku's ears began to hurt. But he was able to hear one question from Mrs. Briefs. "Did you see my daughter?" she had asked.  
  
Goku shook his head. "I didn't see her. But we could try looking. She may be in there."  
  
"But we don't have enough ropes to tie around us, and who knows how far away we'll be walking." Krillen said.  
  
"We won't be needing ropes." Goku said.  
  
"What?" Yamcha gasped. "What if the portal closes while we're in that place, huh?"  
  
Silence. Mrs. Briefs clapped her hand with an idea and jumped. "I know! We can have those walkie-talkies."  
  
"Yeah." Goku said with a grin. "Two or three people can stay here with one walkie-talkie, and the others will go with the other! So in case the portal begins to close, the person in this dimension can call us to tell us."  
  
"Yeah, but what if we don't get here in time?" Krillen asked.  
  
"We'll have to be extra fast, ok?" Goku said as if it were no big deal. The others sighed. Goku will always be Goku. "So, who's staying?"  
  
Vegeta was already walking through the portal. He was half way in when Goku noticed. "Hey, Vegeta! Where are you going? We haven't decided yet-"  
  
"No one needs to tell me if I'm going or not!" Vegeta yelled. "I choose myself, and I'm going."  
  
"You could at least wait." Goku whined. "We can't get separated."  
  
Vegeta said a silent curse and stood there with half is body in the portal. He crossed his arms over his chest and impatiently waited. The position he was in between the portal made him look ominous and scary.  
  
"Dad, I'm going with you." Gohan said with determination and honor like a soldier would do.  
  
"No, not my Gohan!" Chi-Chi wailed. "You're not going, young man!"  
  
Gohan turned to his mom. "But mom-"  
  
"No 'buts', Gohan. You have some study to do!" Chi-Chi scolded. "You can study here in front of the portal."  
  
"Aw, Chi-Chi." Goku whined. "Just think of this as a training for Gohan. This could give him a chance to get stronger and get ready for the androids that are coming."  
  
"And worry that my son might not come home with you guys? Yamcha's right! What if the portal closes? And even if we call you that the portal is closing, how will you guys get here in time? I can't have my son stuck in a different dimension!"  
  
"Chi-Chi, it'll be alright." Goku assured. "He'll be alright, I promise."  
  
Chi-Chi sighed. When it comes to simple training, she always wins. But when it comes to situations between life and death, why must Goku always win?  
  
"I'm not staying." Krillen said with his hands on his waist like a strong warrior. "My friend is in danger, and I can't stand here and wait for you guys to come back with her. I'm fighting with you guys!"  
  
"How very heroic." Piccolo said sarcastically. He turned to Goku. "I'm coming, too."  
  
"We can use your help." Goku smiled.  
  
Tien punched his hand against is fist. "I'm going, too."  
  
"Well, you definitely will need me." Yamcha said as he placed his arms behind his neck. He sighed. "Where will you guys be without me?"  
  
"On the other side already." Vegeta answered back and Yamcha jumped and Goku laughed.  
  
Tien turned to Chautzo. "Sorry, Chautzo, but you'll be staying here. Some one needs to watch over the place." The little man nodded and sighed.  
  
Chi-Chi sobbed. Her father, the Ox-King, placed his arm around his daughter. "It'll be alright, Chi-Chi. Gohan will be fine. His father is the great Goku! Gohan will be under Goku's supervision!"  
  
"That's what I'm scared about!" Chi-Chi wailed. Her father jumped back with surprise and scratched his head with defeat.  
  
Goku laughed at what Chi-Chi said. "Ok, guys. Let's go."  
  
Chi-Chi kissed her son good bye and wouldn't let him go. Krillen had to pull on Gohan with the help of the ox-king. When Chi-Chi finally let go, Krillen stumbled backwards and was standing on the top of his boots with the portal behind him. He tried to catch his balance from falling in, a little scared of what's behind it. Tien patted Chautzo's head and turned to go into the portal, accidentally bumping into Krillen.  
  
Krillen screamed when he stumbled forward and slammed into somebody else. Krillen opened his eyes and saw Vegeta's eyes staring down at him with coldness and anger. The Saiy-jin prince shoved the mere human away. "Stupid cue ball!" he called him. He then continued to walk down the tunnel with the majestic setting behind the tunnel. But he didn't seem to care of its beautiful appearance.  
  
Tien had caught Krillen when Vegeta had rudely shoved him. "Sorry, Krillen." Tien said.  
  
"Ah, it's ok Tien. But, wow, Vegeta's harsh." Krillen commented. He gasped when Vegeta looked over his shoulder at him. But he only smirked, and turned back to the light in the end. Behind Tien were Piccolo, Yamcha, Goku, and Gohan.  
  
Goku sighed as he placed his hands behind his head. "Chi-Chi never worries about me when my life can be between life and death." He complained.  
  
Yamcha patted Goku's shoulder and laughed. "That's because you died already once, and she thought you were dead when you were on Namek. Gohan never died."  
  
"She could at least be worried that I might die, even if I did die before." Goku said with a bit of humor.  
  
"That's because mom trusts you enough to be strong and stay alive." Gohan said with a smile. Goku grinned at that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oniramu was walking down the hall to where Bulma slept in. His guards did what they were told and were standing, blocking the way from any intruder. When they saw him, they saluted him and then they stepped aside for Oniramu. He knocked on the door to be known, and then opened it.  
  
He stopped short when he saw Bulma on the window seat, staring outside. The sun was shining, and with its sunlight, helped her beautiful blue hair to glitter with strength. Her hair was tied loosely at her nape, and went down her back in waves. Few tendrils framed her face. The gown she wore was white velvet. Two straps from the front went over her shoulders and then crisscrossed over her back. The dress was very long. From her waist, the white blended into purple, and the dress ended in a pool of purple velvet. She did not wear any slippers under.  
  
Oniramu stared at her for a moment. She hadn't noticed his knock, or him. But his guards did. They stood at the sides of the doors. They bowed to him and then continued to just stand there with a tight straight face.  
  
Bulma looked majestic and innocent. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. And she was going to be his...  
  
He stepped forward. Bulma heard his heavy footsteps and spun her head to face him. He stopped again as he awed the way her hair was like a waterfall, easily moving after her movement. Her pink lips were partially opened, and her eyes were wide with surprise. But then, they softened when she knew it was he. Oniramu knew he was gaining her trust.  
  
Oniramu walked up to her and sat beside her. He took her hand and kissed it. And then he placed his warm hand on her arm and smiled. "Bulma, you are so beautiful. I feel it as a privilege to touch you and have you in my kingdom." His hands went around her neck. He lightly held the loose ponytail and then had it over one of her shoulders. He ran his fingers though it, and when he reached the end, it landed on her shoulder in a way that reminded him of velvet, just like her dress.  
  
Bulma could only smile at his sweet words. Vegeta never said that to her. He had never respected her. He didn't even call her by her name. He called her "woman." He called every woman "woman." And it saddened her. But why should she care? If he thought her unimportant, why did she think him as the base of her life?  
  
A single tear slipped down her smooth cheek. Oniramu caught it with his finger and looked into her light blue eyes. "Why do you cry, Bulma?"  
  
Bulma didn't know why either, but she needed comfort. She let out a cry as she jumped onto him and placed her arms around his neck, crying on his shoulders. He was surprised at first, but then his hands went around her waist to hold her tighter to him.  
  
"If it is him, who makes you cry right now," he whispered into her ear, "If he is the one that is breaking your heart, I promise that I will always be there for you. I will make him pay and regret ever hurting you."  
  
She stiffened. Did she really want Vegeta to die? Did she want him to hurt? To feel pain like she did? No, she couldn't want that...could she? She'd be there for him, to fix that gravity machine, to help him get better. But what did he do? He shunned her, called her names, and was ungrateful. But, still, she couldn't help but have a voice in her head that reminded her of the passionate love they gave each other that night...that same night when Vegeta went to comfort her. He had a heart. He had a heart that time. Did he have one before, and after that night?  
  
Oniramu wanted to wipe away the sad thoughts that were in her head. He didn't care who or what it was about. He wanted it to go away. "Bulma, love, let's go away."  
  
"Go a-away?" she stuttered as trying to stop her tears. She was able to when he fell his hands going up and down on her back in a comforting way. "W-Where?"  
  
"In a meadow, located in Wata Forest. It's pretty far from here, but I could fly you there. It will be just you and me. There will be a small house there we can stay for the night." He suggested. "I'll go order for food to be packed in a large basket for us to eat."  
  
Her arms loosened to let him go. Truthfully, she didn't want to let him go. Neither did he. 


	7. Chapter 7

Piccolo was the last to step out of the portal. The warriors surveyed the dark forest that surrounded them. The huge trees covered the sky from their sight. But the color of the grass, the bushes, the leaves, and the flowers made the place seem calm and majestic and mystical. When they breathed in air, it was so fresh, and was way cleaner than earth's polluted air.  
  
"I sensed a power here when I came here first. But now, I can't seem to feel it." Goku warned. "Keep an eye out."  
  
"So," Yamcha said with hesitation, "Where do we go?"  
  
No one knew. "We can fly." Tien said. "We can—"  
  
Vegeta quieted him a shush. He felt his heart twitch. "Kakkarot, can you feel that?" That feeling was back. The feeling of knowing she was present, alive, and safe. A sort of calm feeling fell and blanketed Vegeta's heart.  
  
Goku concentrated, and then his eyes were filled with understanding. "Yeah, yeah! I feel it! It's got to be Bulma!"  
  
The rest of the men became quiet, and then they began to agree. "Then all we have to do is follow it." Vegeta said, and began to fly up from the forest.  
  
"Wait!" Piccolo yelled. His ears twitched. "Do you...hear that?"  
  
Again, silence. The ground began to move just a little, and then the sound of footsteps can be heard. A roar was heard in the distance, and the footsteps became louder. It was heading straight for them.  
  
"It doesn't sound too happy." Krillen said nervously.  
  
"It's weak." Tien said. "We can handle it."  
  
Gohan stepped closer to his father and waited to see what was going to greet them. The roar was heard again, this time closer. Piccolo's ear twitched again. He could hear something in its roar. It wasn't anger or hunger. It was...fear.  
  
"Guys, it's not hear to attack. It's.........running away from.........someone.........or something."  
  
"What are you talking about, Piccolo?" Krillen asked. "Can't you hear that sound? It's obviously angry!"  
  
The roar came again, but this time, it was very close. The ground began to shake more like an earthquake. The trees began falling down and a huge figure came into view. It was gigantic looking dinosaur with red scales. Its mouth was open. All the warriors stood in place, feelings the hot breath from its scream.  
  
And then, it fell. It began to try and stand up. They saw a lady climb up the body from its tail and took out a sword. She stabbed the dinosaur many times until it went limp with death. She fell back and sat on it, breathing hard.  
  
"Time for the real training." She said to herself.  
  
"Training?" Yamcha whispered to them. "Killing dinosaurs are just warm ups?"  
  
It was Yamcha's voice that made her turn her head to them. She was a pretty built woman, not like Goku, but like a runner. Her red hair was tied tightly into a ponytail. Her eyes were wide and yellow. The outfit she wore was the skin of a cheetah that made her look like a cave woman.  
  
"Humans..." she whispered. "I have never seen humans before..."  
  
"Humans? People on this planet must be monsters!" Krillen said with fright. The woman jumped off of the big dinosaur and stood before them, examining them.  
  
"I have seen only one woman." The girl said. "She was a pretty woman, all wrapped in a white blanket. But her hair was bright blue. King Oniramu was holding her with great care."  
  
"Oniramu must be the name of that guy who kidnapped Bulma." Tien said. "Bulma has to be here."  
  
"Can you tell me where we are?" Goku asked. The woman seemed trustworthy and kind enough.  
  
"Sure." She said happily with energy. She leaned one leg and placed her hand on her hip. "You are on Planet Theru, in the forest that belongs to Yashi."  
  
"Which way is the kingdom?" Krillen asked. He was calmed and relaxed.  
  
"Behind me. You just keep going north, and you'll find it." The lady said.  
  
"Why are you helping us?" Vegeta asked. He, Piccolo, and Goku were the only ones suspicious and seem to have noticed her too kind attitude.  
  
"I, too, am asking myself that." The lady said. "Get along now. Before Yashi comes and get you."  
  
They started to walk passed her, but Tien stopped right beside her. When he did, so did everyone else. "Who is this Yashi?" he asked. He watched her close her eyes and smirk.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask."  
  
Goku's senses picked up a strong power. It was growing quickly. Soon, everyone else did. It was so strong that everyone was thinking of its power than to sense where it was coming from.  
  
The woman opened her eyes, and Tien saw purple eyes. Her arm came up, her fists smashing against Tien's face. He flew back a few feet and landed on a bush.  
  
"She must be Yashi!" Krillen said with fear. "Her power is enormous!"  
  
The lady named Yashi laughed with triumph loudly as if she won already. Goku felt not only power from her, but also an evil presence. Pure evil.  
  
"I had orders to kill you from King Oniramu." Yashi said with an evil smile, exposing glistening white fangs. Dark shadows appeared under her eyes suddenly. She pulled out the tie that held her hair up, which was made of cheetah's skin, and threw it Krillen. The skin covered Krillen's sight of Yashi, but just when it moved downward, the next thing he saw was a fist. Yashi's fist smashed against Krillen's face, and was pushed back to where Tien was, who unsuccessfully tried to get himself loose.  
  
Krillen's hand flew to his painful face and he screamed. "Ow! The pain! She's one strong lady!"  
  
Yashi turned to Vegeta and studied him. "Looks can be deceiving. Strong things can come in small sizes."  
  
Vegeta didn't know whether to feel insulted by her comment of him being small, or feel complemented because she said his power was strong.........can s he sense his power? No way!  
  
"Then again, the power isn't strong enough to beat me." Yashi laughed loudly. Now he was insulted. Vegeta growled. Yashi's laugh stopped suddenly as Vegeta's knee collided into her stomach. As she bent down, Vegeta elbowed her nape and watched happily as the impact forced her down into the floor.  
  
"Want to laugh at me now?" Vegeta taunted. When she didn't say anything, nor made an effort to get up, he laughed. "Cat got your tongue?" he eyed her clothing, made of cheetah.  
  
Yashi pushed herself up and spit out dirt, her eyes glaring at Vegeta with so much hatred. "No one laughs at me and gets away from it!" her hand grabbed for Vegeta's neck like claws. The movement was sudden that Vegeta was able to dodge her hand to protect his neck. But his cheek held three slits, little lines of blood pouring from the sides. Vegeta lightly touched the cut and winced of the pain. He looked at Yashi's fingers and saw sharp nails with tiny spots of his blood on them.  
  
But scratching him did not satisfy her. She made a move to scratch him once again, but Vegeta sidestepped her, filled with his own anger.  
  
"Vegeta! We have no time to fight!" Goku called. "We can't afford the time to fight. Bulma can be in greater danger than she was minutes ago. Even seconds!"  
  
"We'll leave, after I smash this stupid woman into bits!" Vegeta yelled back. An energy ball appeared above his gloved hand and grew larger by the second. He threw it at Yashi. She ran away from it, but he was happy to see the ball chase after her. However, the smile disappeared when Yashi led it into a tree, moved to the side suddenly, and laughed when the ball exploded against the tree.  
  
"Vegeta! Are you going to waste your time fighting this woman, when you should be saving Bulma? Don't let fighting get in your way!" Goku said.  
  
"Fighting her is the only way, Kakkarot! You're either stupid or deaf—wait! You're both! Didn't you just hear her that she had orders to kill us!" Vegeta yelled back.  
  
Goku turned to Yamcha. "Yamcha, take care of Yashi. Piccolo, Vegeta, Gohan, and I will go on!"  
  
Yamcha gasped. "You expect me to fight her? She punched Tien and Krillen already." Their heads turned to Tien and Krillen. A sweat drop fell down the side of their faces when they saw Krillen pulling on Tien's leg, attempting to help pull him out.  
  
"You three distract her. At least for a few minutes."  
  
Yamcha gulped. "How much time do you need?"  
  
"As much as you can give us." Goku said thankfully. He gave Yamcha a manly pat on the back for luck and looked at Piccolo. The namek knew what was to happen so he nodded. Goku turned to Vegeta. "We're leaving, Vegeta."  
  
"No!" Yashi and Vegeta said at the same time.  
  
"I'm not leaving until I finish her off!" Vegeta said angrily.  
  
"Vegeta! Stop being so stubborn!" Goku yelled. His patience was evaporating every second. "Bulma may be hurt! We're wasting time."  
  
Vegeta was quiet for a moment, deciding what to do. He smirked at Yashi. "Lucky woman. I guess you won't die so quickly today." he was going to have the last laugh. He turned to Yamcha, Tien, and Krillen. That's when he had his doubts. His eyes, full of questions, turned to Goku, showing his doubts of the three goofballs: Yamcha, who was either sweating with nervousness or shyness, Tien, who was trying to free himself from the bush, and Krillen, who tried to help Tien. Fighters? No, they're more like embarrassments.  
  
Yashi was thinking the same thing. "Do you really think these three idiots can fight me and win?"  
  
'No,' Goku thought, 'but it will give us time to find Bulma.'  
  
"Let's go Kakkarot. We wasted enough time on this stupid woman." He blasted away, Goku, Gohan and Piccolo following him, their white aura's surrounding them. Yashi covered her eyes from the wind. She then turned to Yamcha.  
  
Krillen successfully got Tien out of the bush and looked at Yashi.  
  
Yamcha didn't know what to do. He can't fight and win? She could probably win in one second. He decided to go for another plan.  
  
Yashi watched the man called Yamcha turn his head towards the floor. And when he brought his face up, he was blushing with cute adoring eyes. What the...?  
  
"Did anyone tell you how gorgeous you look?" Yamcha asked with a flirty look on his face.  
  
Krillen and Tien came up with the same conclusion at the same time: With the huge amount of fear, Yamcha had gone nuts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I just wanna say thanks for all the cool reviews, and Cayla is not a butt head. (sigh) 


	8. Chapter 8

Goku and the others were out of the forest, looking at their surroundings. Just as Yashi had said, there was a castle to the North. Maybe it was their imagination, but it seemed to glisten in the sunlight like a gemstone.  
  
"Cement doesn't shine, does it?" Goku asked, one eyebrow raised in confusion.  
  
"You fool! Of course it doesn't!" Vegeta commented as if Goku's question was as stupid as asking what was one plus one when you are at the age of twenty-one.  
  
Goku puffed out his chest and looked at the Saiy-jin prince. "If you're so smart, then what do you think it is?"  
  
"I know it's not cement, and I know for a fact that it does not shine!"  
  
Gohan sighed. He was the youngest, but his father, Goku, and Vegeta fought like they were younger than he was. He turned to Piccolo when the namek spoke. "The castle is made of crystal or some sort. Whoever came up with an idea like that must be very stupid." In his hand, he concentrated on making a big energy ball and threw it at the castle and waited.  
  
The four were silent for a moment as the energy ball flew away from them with speed, disappearing from a huge ball, to small dot, and was nothing. But then they stared in horror when the energy ball came flying back at them. Piccolo dodged it from killing him, but it grazed his cheek and a line of purple blood came out from the corner.  
  
"It must've deflected it back." Gohan said. "What do we do now, dad?"  
  
"Yeah, our power probably can't destroy that thing." Piccolo added.  
  
"I say we find this Oniramu guy, and kill him! It's not like we're fighting the castle!" Vegeta said.  
  
"You're right, Vegeta." Goku said and scratched his head. Before Vegeta could say anything—which Goku bet he would with an insult like "That's the smartest thing you've done, Kakkarot!—Goku said, "I can sense Bulma's energy."  
  
"Do you think you can sense Oniramu's power level?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Well.........actually.........yes.........well, I think so. I mean, that power is right next to Bulma after all. That has to be him!" Goku said with triumph and glee. They get to get Bulma back in minutes, and probably kill Oniramu in less than a minute.  
  
"Humph, if that power I'm sensing is Oniramu, then he shouldn't be strong at all." Vegeta laughed. "Some experience we can get out of this. Come on, let's go." He blasted forward, not waiting for their replies.  
  
"Vegeta seems happy and light right now." Goku commented as he and the other followed Vegeta in a slower pace, but still fast. "Back on earth, he almost lost it."  
  
"Perhaps it's because Bulma is existing, and he can sense her." Piccolo suggested. "And that this fight with this Oniramu guy won't take so long."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yashi gasped and turned around to hide her blush. Gorgeous? She? Oniramu used to say how barbaric and stupid she was. And now this human is complimenting her with a sweet question like that.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry for asking." Yamcha said, and for a moment, Yashi had a terrible feeling in her heart that he was going to take that question back. "It's just that I can't help but ask a beautiful woman, one such as yourself, that question." Yamcha continued, using his usual pick up lines that he used with girls at bars. "But I'm sure you know that you are very beautiful. You probably get complimented almost everyday." Outside, he seemed calm and easy, but inside, there was a mass of fear.  
  
Yamcha barely heard Yashi when she said, "No. No one compliments me. King Oniramu complained I was to stupid and barbaric."  
  
That boosted Yamcha's self-confidence of calming Yashi into his trap. He became braver. "Really? Then this Oniramu guy is blind and doesn't see things the way they really are. But what I see is the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen."  
  
"Oh, stop that!" she finally turned around again, but her head was drooped down to hide her red face. "But thanks for the compliment, though." She dug the tip of her toes into the dirt and rotated. Yamcha could see that she was nervous and shy. Her hands were clasped tightly behind her.  
  
"What is Yamcha doing?" Tien asked Krillen with shock in his voice and eyes.  
  
"I think he's trying to seduce her." Krillen replied. "Yamcha sure has some weird strategies."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta could feel her so near, the same feeling he had all the time on earth. Everywhere, he felt her. But when she disappeared, there was nothing. But now, he was given a second chance to get back what was his.........the one he loved.  
  
'Wait for me,' Vegeta thought silently, 'I'm almost there. Just wait for me, Bulma.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oniramu picked Bulma up in his arms while she held on her stomach the basket of food. The king held her tightly as if he was afraid to drop something very special. But she was very special to him.........  
  
He walked out into the balcony and looked at the sky. Why did her friends decide to come back for her in such a perfect day? And how were they able to open the portal to his world? Well, they can't destroy him, for if they do, they will die. He is one with this world, and the world is he. He dies, this world will collapse and kill everyone in it. And if he died, so would Bulma. He cannot allow that.........  
  
Bulma noticed the thoughtful look on his face. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
He shook his head and smiled. "Nothing." His senses suddenly picked up something ahead. He turned to the room and looked at the silent maid who stood by the door. "Razelle, take care of some businesses that will be arriving shortly. Bulma and I need to go. I trust that you can do the job?"  
  
Razelle had a blank look across her face. "Yes, King Oniramu." She said in a monotone voice. She bowed and continued to stand there. When Oniramu jumped into the air and flew away, the little maid walked into the balcony and looked at the arriving interlopers.  
  
Bulma laid her cheek against Oniramu's chest. She had noticed Razelle, who usually had enthusiasm even if she had cloudy eyes, been very stiff and still. "What is wrong with Razelle?"  
  
"Nothing, love." Oniramu said and kissed her forehead.  
  
Love? He called her love. That's so sweet. Wait a minute. Didn't she love someone else? Bulma began to wonder where her feelings were going. Oniramu is a sweet gentleman. While Vegeta is cold and arrogant. Who could love him? Bulma gasped.  
  
"Is something amiss?" Oniramu asked, but Bulma shook her head.  
  
Where had that last question come from? How can she think that? Thoughts.... Bundle of thoughts. She was just confused, wasn't she? Now as she looked at this, she had been thinking differently lately. While she had her baby in her stomach, the baby of Vegeta, she had been thinking of Oniramu as if he was the only one. She looked up at the king.  
  
He was staring down at her intensely.  
  
And from there, she noticed something different about him. The light in that black gem on his forehead seemed to be glowing.  
  
Vegeta should be hated. Vegeta was not kind. Do not think of him. A voice said in her mind. Or was she thinking that? She had been thinking of Vegeta in a bad way. But she never heard that voice before. Or has she? Maybe she was too calm and carefree around Oniramu that she had not noticed the voice. Maybe she got used to it, and now thought of it as her own. Yet, why is it just now she seems to know those words weren't of her thoughts?  
  
Wait for me. Another voice? But this one was different. The voice was so similar, but she cannot place who it is.  
  
I'm almost there. There it was again! Who was it? This wasn't the same voice she had heard earlier.  
  
Just wait for me Bulma. Bulma cried out. Vegeta!  
  
She started scream. "Let go of me! Let go of me!"  
  
Oniramu was shocked. "Bulma! Stop it! Do not let me drop you!"  
  
"You monster!" she screamed as she pounded on his chest. "I know it's you! You're the one telling me to hate Vegeta!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta felt a spark. Piccolo's ear twitched. "I hear something." He informed. "It's up ahead."  
  
"Let's go faster." Goku suggested. The four quickened their flying pace.  
  
"It sounds like Bulma.........and she's yelling." Piccolo said again.  
  
Vegeta grunted and flew even faster than the others. She had better not been hurt. Or there would be hell to pay.  
  
The castle grew even bigger and bigger as they came nearer. Gohan awed at the sight. Even if an evil man owned this castle, the castle was still beautiful. Suddenly, Gohan noticed a pretty young girl on a balcony staring up at them. The next thing he saw was her head before it smashed against his jaw. He did flips in the air as he was thrown back by the surprise. When he stopped himself, he was holding onto his jaw.  
  
Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta stopped when Gohan wasn't following. They turned back and stopped to see a girl floating in the air a few feet away from Gohan, just staring at him with no emotion in her eyes. Her head turned and she stared at them.  
  
"Who are you?" Goku asked. He saw his son rubbing his jaw with pain. "Gohan?"  
  
"It doesn't matter who I am, nor does it matter who you are. I had specific orders to annihilate you all." Her lazy eyes suddenly widened and she opened her mouth. Her teeth sharpened and the irises of her eyeballs shrunk. Her hair, which was once in a tight black bun, escaped from its hold and flew around her like the wind was blowing against her.  
  
"Her power is enormous!" Piccolo exclaimed.  
  
Vegeta growled. "I have no time for fighting!" he blasted away from the four and flew to the direction he felt Bulma's power was, which had another weak one beside her.  
  
Goku looked from Vegeta to the unknown girl, and then back at Vegeta. "Gohan, Piccolo, you guys stay here. I have to go with Vegeta."  
  
Gohan nodded. "Right." He watched his father follow Vegeta, gaining on him with every second. Gohan turned to Piccolo and nodded. Piccolo looked at Gohan and then at the woman.  
  
"Prepare yourself, girl, because we won't go easy on you." Piccolo warned. In one swift movement, he took off his turban and cape.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ahhh. So she has finally found out. Bulma's scream stopped abruptly as Oniramu brought his hand down on the back of her head, knocking her out instantly. Someone needed to stop her wailing, even as much as he loved her.  
  
His flying pace grew faster with speed as he felt the power of two men following him.  
  
It was true. It was he who was hypnotizing her. It was he who was talking to her in her mind. And he was so close to having her to himself completely. He was so close.........until he heard another voice in her head.........the voice of her 'lover.'  
  
Well, 'that man' won't be her lover anymore. For now on, it will be he, Oniramu, which would take care of Bulma. It'll be he who will hold her when she is sad. It'll be he who will share his laughter with Bulma. For if he didn't have her, then no one will......... 


	9. Chapter 9

Last time on DragonBall Z...As Yamcha tried to distract Yashi with Krillen and Tien in the background with shock expressions shown across their faces, Goku and the others are held back by some mysterious small woman, the personal maid of Bulma, but they don't know that. Gohan and Piccolo stay to fight the woman as Goku and Vegeta continue on. And what's this? Oniramu has been putting thoughts in Bulma's head? What's next!?  
  
(Sorry, I just had to put this. BTW, guys, what do u think of DBGT? What I hate is that they changed the narrator.........he sounds so.........morbid and depressing...and what's with the dark back ground music when the narrator talks? The previous narrator was the guy that played teen Gohan in DBZ...I like that guy better...Hey, my cousin was shocked when I told her that the narrator was teen Gohan...it doesn't sound like him, but that's the info I got. Correct me if I'm wrong, plz. On with the story!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"He's quickening his pace, Vegeta." Goku informed.  
  
"In panic, no doubt." Vegeta said arrogantly. "He's too afraid to fight me."  
  
Goku looked at Vegeta's impatient face. He wanted to have Bulma fast. The portal probably wouldn't last long enough. They need to hurry. Only Lord knows how long the portal will stay open.  
  
"So what do you think this guy will look like?" Goku asked. Even if there was trouble, his curiosity took over him. Besides, Oniramu's power seems low. If Bulma—along with Puar, Oolong, Master Roshi, and all those other weak people back at home—tried hard enough, they might just beat him. It could be a possibility. Of course, she won't be able to handle him alone.  
  
"I don't know, Kakkarot, and neither do I care!" Vegeta yelled back. "The next thing you would ask me is what kind of food they would eat! Get your mind on something else!"  
  
Goku looked at Vegeta with a shock face. How did he read his mind?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oniramu knew they were only miles away. But they could not defeat him. This is his world. Only he can control. What he wants will become his. If he wanted trees to come alive, then they will. He is king of this world, Theru, and Bulma will be his queen. She was perfect.........his perfect queen.  
  
He smiled at the thought. She would be dressed in magnificent gowns, shining beautiful jewels with bright luster, yet cannot beat Bulma's shine. She would be by his side as he lived this world. They would have many children. Of course, there would be the child that is growing in her belly, but he would take it as his own.  
  
But he would never have that if these two men keep chasing him. He might as well get it over with. They cannot kill him. They were just a pest. They will know what the consequences are.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"He's stopping." Goku said. Vegeta glanced at Goku, and then looked straight ahead.  
  
"He will be no challenge. His power is weak." Vegeta said.  
  
Goku sighed. "You never know, you know. I mean, maybe he can hide his powers just like you and me."  
  
"Shut up, Kakkarot." Vegeta growled. He didn't want to think of that possibility. Oniramu has to be weak. It would be much easier to get it over with. Truthfully, Vegeta was in no mood to fight. He just wanted to get Bulma, and get out of there. Well, maybe he can slap Yashi once are twice on the way back.........  
  
"Wow, look at him!" Goku gasped, bringing Vegeta back to reality. Vegeta he a good look at him: Tanned skin, blue eyes, bangs like horns, spiky hair, and an arrogant smirk on his face. Vegeta had the sudden urge to smash his fist against that face. What made him even madder was, without a shirt, he carried Bulma in his arms against his strong looking chest. She looked to be asleep. Now he was in a terrible mood to fight. The two fighters stopped a few feet away from the demon.  
  
Suddenly, the weather matched his mood. The once cloudless sky was now filled with dark gray clouds. Lightening flashed nearby, and it began to rain horribly. Lightening struck again, this time catching a tree on fire.  
  
"Do you like it?" the demon asked. His voice was strong, and was heard over the pouring rain.  
  
"Like what?" Goku asked as he studied the demon. He looked at Bulma. "What did you do to her?"  
  
Vegeta stared at Bulma. She was dressed in a beautiful gown, yet was ruined by the rain. The long skirt was stuck against her legs, showing her curves. Her long hair fell on the demon's arm. In the dress, her skin was very pale.  
  
The demon hugged Bulma closer to his body. Vegeta's fist clenched and his teeth gritted against each other.  
  
"Nothing, really. Just knocked her out for a bit. I couldn't have her screaming and then loosing her voice later on. I want to hear her voice—her screams of ecstasy when we will make passionate love to each other." The demon said. He smirked when he saw dark fire in Vegeta's coal black eyes. "Well, you still didn't answer my question. Do you like it?"  
  
"Like what?" Goku asked. "I still don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"My world. I am King Oniramu." The demon said. "All around you belongs to me. Even the rain that is pouring against you is mine. I can control everything." As if to show proof, the rain that poured against him began to dodge him. It fell, but before it his him, it curved to the side. It was like there was an invisible ball that covered them. The wind blew hard, that it took Goku and Vegeta to cover their eyes from the air. But as Vegeta glanced at the demon, nothing seems to touch him. His hair didn't even budge and neither did Bulma's dress, although it was still wet.  
  
"What do you want with her?" Goku asked after the wind stopped blowing, yet the rain still poured.  
  
Oniramu looked down at Bulma with love in his eyes. It made Vegeta sick. The demon's face softened. "Beautiful, isn't she? Such a nice, delicate flower that blooms greatly in spring." The demon looked back at Vegeta, and Vegeta saw anger and coldness. "I am her spring. You are her winter. Flowers die during winter."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"She is happier with me. It is best that you leave so none of us gets killed." The demon said, and then paused for a moment. "Actually, it'd be better if you die! Both of you!" Oniramu's eyes suddenly opened widely as it flashed a bright color for a moment.  
  
Screams that sounded like it came from a huge monster were heard below. Vegeta and Goku looked down. To their horror, the ground began to open up. Hot steam blasted into their face. A black claw came out and grabbed hold to one side of the crevasse while another claw grabbed hold of the other side. They began to push it wider more and more until Vegeta and Goku could see between it. The claws pulled its body up, exposing a huge black dragon with glowing green eyes. Its eyes made it stand out.  
  
The dragon was huge. It was twice as huge as that crystal castle they saw back. It looked around at first, its nostrils flaring and its eyes burning with hunger, until it saw Vegeta and Goku. It opened its mouth and roared loudly. Its hot breath blasted into Vegeta and Goku's face that it made them cover their faces.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This woman was good. She may look freaky, but she was really strong. Gohan dodged one of her tentacles barely. It grazed his cheek, and blood poured out of the little slit. He wiped it away with the back of his hand.  
  
"You alright, Gohan?" Piccolo asked. He didn't wait for an answer to dodge one of the lady's tentacles. He grabbed hold of the black tentacle and ripped it in half with a loud grunt, white goo pouring out of the open. A scream erupted from the lady's mouth as she watched half of one of her tentacles fall from the namek's hand.  
  
"You'll pay for that." The lady warned. She moved another of her tentacles to grab Piccolo.  
  
"The same trick?" the namek mocked, and grabbed the tentacle easily. But he didn't see another tentacle come from behind and wrap itself around his neck. Piccolo's fingers dug into the tentacle that was wrapped around his neck. More tentacles came quickly and wrapped itself around him immediately.  
  
"Piccolo!" Gohan flew to him to help him, but a tentacle grabbed him by his ankle and held him in place. His hands moved to hit the tentacle away, but more tentacles grabbed his wrist, and then wrapped itself around his small body.  
  
"Very easy." The lady laughed. Then she stopped suddenly, and turned her head. She smirked and looked back at her captured hostages. "My master has begun his fight with your friend. Want to take a look?"  
  
She moved their bodies to face North. Ahead they saw dark gray clouds in one particular spot. There was a huge black figure that looked to be a dragon. They weren't able to see clearly, but their senses picked up four bodies; three they could identify quickly, and the fourth was unknown to them.  
  
"Father!" Gohan called. That was no cheer, nor was it a cry for help. It was just a yell for no apparent reason. He gasped when the tentacles around him tightened. His breath was pushed out, and he left his mouth wide open to breathe.  
  
"Do not interfere. My master will kill your father, and his little friend." The lady smiled. "And then, you will be no use, and shall die within a heart's beat!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you hungry?" Yashi asked as she pointed to the dinosaur looking thing that she had killed. Yamcha looked at the thing with disbelief and then back at Yashi, and then back at the thing. Yashi frowned. "If it isn't enough—"  
  
Yamcha shook his vigorously. "No! I think it is more than enough!"  
  
It didn't seem to make her any happier. "That is only our appetizer." She sighed with depression. "This is another thing that King Oniramu didn't like: my huge appetite."  
  
Yamcha didn't know how to respond to that. But he was saved from answering when a sudden earthquake shook them. The ground cracked a little and some trees tore from its roots and fell. One of them fell onto the dead dinosaur.  
  
"What's going on?" Krillen panicked as he dodged a bird. Soon, ahead of them, different kinds of animals came bursting through the bushes from the north and down south. The four people jumped up to dodge them. But when they did, a flock of birds came flying through, not moving to get out of their way. It was either crash into them, or have the humans move!  
  
When the birds were gone, and the four looked up, they were shocked to see ahead dark clouds. Around them were sunny. And also, it looked like the planet was cracking. Was the world breaking?  
  
"Oh, no." Yashi groaned. She took off forward, leaving the three men behind to go after her with wonder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry guys for taking so long to write this chapter...I've been really busy and was on writer's block.........The next chapter will have lots of action and I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews guys!  
  
(Two stories I would like to recommend you guys to read: Prince and Princess Diaries by Gohan's Onna. It's an awesome and great story. And then "And we were Angels" by amcm74. This is also awesome and great. If you guys have had written your own stories, tell me. I would like to see what creative thoughts you have put into your stories. Peace!) 


	10. Chapter 10

Yashi wasn't surprised to see Razelle, staring where King Oniramu was. She, the hunter, never liked the maid. Razelle was a snob.  
  
Razelle had sensed Yashi's presence and turned her head fully around to fully face Yashi. She grinned when she saw the three humans behind Yashi. "King Oniramu told us to kill the humans. I see you have failed just as always. Can you get anything right, sister?"  
  
Yamcha's jaw fell. Sister? That freaky looking creature and this pretty woman are sisters? Yet, even if the freaky looking woman looked freaky, Oniramu must have favored her if he had always complained of Yashi. But how can Oniramu favor this one? She's more ugly than Yashi! He couldn't even stand to GLANCE at her, let alone look.  
  
Yashi seemed to notice Yamcha's thoughts. She looked at him over her smooth shoulder and said, "Razelle was always the stronger one, even if she is younger than me."  
  
Younger! If she's ugly now, how will she look when she's older? Hideous!? Yamcha grimaced and looked at Tien and Krillen. They seemed to be staring at Piccolo and Gohan.  
  
"Let them go!" Krillen yelled and flew to help them get away, but Yashi's fist came straight up. Krillen's face collided into her fist, barely even moving her hand. Blood ran down his lips and chin from his nose. Krillen covered his face and screamed, "OW!"  
  
"Yashi!" Yamcha yelled with surprise. She looked at him again, but this time her eyes held an evil purple glow. This wasn't the look she gave him when they were flirting. It was that look when she tried to kill Vegeta. "Yashi?"  
  
"I was ordered to kill you. I have to kill you." She turned fully to him. Her eyes flashed mocking sadness at first. "I'm sorry I have to do this. But an order is an order!"  
  
"Yashi! No!" Yamcha yelled when Yashi slammed her fist into Krillen's stomach. She lifted her leg over Krillen and brought her foot down. Krillen's back bent like a banana did as he flew to the ground without anyway to stop himself. Yashi pointed her finger at him. A little orange ball omitted from the tip of her finger, then it flew down just as Krillen disappeared into the trees. The last thing Yamcha heard from Krillen was a scream.  
  
"Why you little—" Tien cursed and flew forward to fight Yashi. She easily dodged him and brought her knee up, kneeing him in the groin. Tien gasped as he floated in mid-air like a ball, hugging his stomach with pain. He tried to breathe. When he turned to look at Yashi, all he saw was a tentacle that wrapped around his neck. It was that freaky little creature pulling him towards her.  
  
"Good job, Yashi." Razelle hissed. "But you have one more to go."  
  
Yashi nodded and looked at Yamcha. Her eyes held no emotion but evilness. "Yashi?" Yamcha gasped. "Don't do this. You—"  
  
Yamcha couldn't say anything else when she swung her foot and kicked him in the face. When he did flips in the air sideways, she appeared beside him and kneed him in the face when he faced the ground. He screamed with pain, but to her ears it was music. She grabbed the back of his head by his hair and yanked him back. She was going to enjoy this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta smirked when he looked back at Oniramu. "Your pet dragon is pretty ugly. But he does take after his master, doesn't he?"  
  
Oniramu glared at him. But later he smiled with a look that said he was going to win. "Say all you want, kid. Those will be the last words you will be able to say before you die today."  
  
"I'm not going to fight that dragon." Vegeta growled. He hated being called a kid because of his height. Wasn't Krillen short, too? He sure did act like a kid too. "I'd rather find a worthier opponent. You aren't one either, but that woman you hold is mine. I want her back."  
  
"She was never yours to begin with." Oniramu said. He held her tighter to him. He stared at Vegeta with an evil half-grin; two fangs exposed only, as he lied his face on her hair. He rubbed his face against hers. "So soft, she is. She's going to be mine with one single kiss only, and you will be gone from her thoughts forever."  
  
Vegeta scowled. "I marked her, you idiot! Inside her is my baby growing!"  
  
"It's a first that you actually noticed. As I remembered, you hit her and couldn't care less of the child." Oniramu was grinning fully. "With a single kiss, that child in her will be mine as well. I hated to use the kiss, but having her love me by her own free will was taking too long."  
  
"What do you mean?" Goku asked.  
  
"I have the power to kiss her and have her fall under my spell. She will love me and only me." Oniramu said simply.  
  
Vegeta was confused. "If you had wanted her, why didn't you kiss her earlier?" But he hated to even think of that question.  
  
"Because I wanted her love freely given to me by her own will. She is a strong woman, is she not? She's courageous, beautiful, magnificent in every way." Oniramu smelled her hair and closed his eyes with pleasure, taking the scent into his nose slowly to enjoy it. "She is everything I want."  
  
"Let go of her!" Vegeta yelled. An energy ball formed in his gloved hand. "I will destroy you!"  
  
Oniramu smiled. He moved Bulma to hold her by her waist. Her head fell limply on his bare strong shoulder while his chin rested on her soft smooth shoulder. "You want to kill her, too?" Vegeta's eyes widened and the ball in his hand disappeared. His hand fell to his side.  
  
Oniramu grinned and then licked Bulma's neck. Vegeta stiffened and a low growled was heard deep in his throat. Goku placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder. If Goku hadn't done that, Vegeta would have forgotten that he was standing there.  
  
"Only one of you will fight me. The other will fight my pet dragon." Oniramu said. The gem on his forehead began to shine brightly has he grinned at them with malice. He began to glow with a black aura.  
  
Vegeta gasped and his eyes widened. "Kakkarot, do you feel that?"  
  
Goku nodded and gulped. "His power is growing immensely."  
  
Indeed, Oniramu was getting stronger and stronger. He can hide his true power just like Vegeta and Goku. They both believed him to be weak. "Let me fight him." Goku suggested. "I can turn into a super saiy-jin."  
  
Vegeta refused. "I will fight him. He is holding my woman. No one does holds what belongs to me."  
  
Goku shook his head. "Vegeta! Now isn't the time to play hero!"  
  
Vegeta looked at him with anger. "Shut up, Kakkarot. I'm fighting him. I don't think I can live with myself knowing that it wasn't me that saved Bulma. I want her to know that I did care and that I am trying to get her back. You fight that blasted dragon. And whatever happens to me, don't interfere. I take care of myself." Vegeta turned to Oniramu. "Ready to lose?"  
  
"Never did, kid." Oniramu smirked. When he let go of Bulma, she didn't fall. She was held up by his power. He smiled at her sleeping form before turning to Vegeta. "This is the last day you will set your eyes on her."  
  
Vegeta didn't say anything when he lunged forward to punch Oniramu. The king tilted his head to the side quickly without panic. As Vegeta passed him with a look of surprise, the king grabbed Vegeta's foot and twirled him around before throwing him down into the trees.  
  
Goku watched sadly when Vegeta went down within lest than ten seconds. He sighed as he looked down at the dragon below that he was supposed to fight. The dragon didn't seem to have a huge amount of power. Maybe this will be easy.  
  
But Goku was wrong when he threw an energy ball at the dragon. It's scaly skin reflected the ball back at Goku like a tennis ball hitting a racket with a faster speed than when it was thrown. Goku dodged his own energy ball only by a little. It grazed his cheek. Blood made a little trail down his cheek from the end of the cut. He looked at the dragon. His skin was very strong. It opened his mouth and blew out fire. Maybe it wasn't going to be easy.  
  
When Oniramu went down to look for Vegeta, Oniramu didn't see Vegeta suddenly appear behind him. Vegeta clasped his hand together and slammed his fists into the back of Oniramu. With surprise, Oniramu was thrown forward. He spun around and held out his hand. Five little purple energy balls glow at the tip of his fingers. Little thin rays exited from the little glowing balls.  
  
Vegeta was taken aback by the speed and only had time to protect himself. He crunched up into a ball and covered his face with his arms. The little rays grazed his shoulders, right cheek, and arms. Vegeta ignored the blood that spurted out of its opening.  
  
The two men were at it. They didn't pause to take a breath or rest. There wasn't a second of them not fighting. They would fly and try to hit each other, and the impact would be so strong that it destroyed some trees and created craters. They were everywhere, punching, kicking, and blocking. They were moving so fast that they didn't have time to insult each other.  
  
Goku and the pet dragon weren't fighting at all actually. As Goku sat on the dragon's head as if they were friends, the dragon and Goku watched the two people fight like there was no tomorrow. Vegeta's speed and strength impressed Goku. Maybe the training he's been having was like this: nonstop. His head followed their every movement from left to right, down and up. Even the dragon was able to track their power levels and watch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yashi watched her sister, Razelle, toy with the namek, the three-eyed demi- human, the little child, and the flirtatious human. She had given her sister Yamcha to play with.  
  
Two tentacles were tightly wrapped around the captive's arms and legs, making them unable to move. Razelle was cruelly throwing them around, swinging them, turning them to make them sick. She turned to her younger sister and smiled freakishly. "Are you watching our King fight those weak saiy-jins?"  
  
Yashi shook her head. "It isn't worth watching. I'm sure our King will win like he always does. Besides, no one can kill King Oniramu. This is his world."  
  
Gohan heard this. He gasped. "What do you mean?" he was able to say that before the tentacles wrapped itself tighter around him. He screamed with pain.  
  
Yashi turned to him with no emotion in her face. "King Oniramu created this world. This world is one with him. Whatever he says will be."  
  
"But how can one creature such as him have his own world." Piccolo asked.  
  
"To this day, even we don't know. He has lived for thousands of years. He was only in his mid-twenties when he became immortal and created this world in this universe, in this dimension. He destroyed my planet and took Razelle and me into this planet. That's all we know." Yashi sighed. "There are more planets he has destroyed that you humans will never see nor know of its existence. He kills for a living, destroys for life. It was a surprise to see him fall in love with a mere human of another dimension and planet. She has no power, no strength—"  
  
"But he talks about her personality." Razelle interrupted. "He loves her for who she is, not what she is, Yashi."  
  
The sister looked down. "I wonder if he has a weakness, a way to kill him."  
  
"Yashi!" Razelle scolded. "Do not say that. Keep your thoughts to yourself. King Oniramu has a good hearing you know."  
  
"But King Oniramu is too busy fighting to hear." Yashi shot back. She started to float around. "Suppose...he does die. What then? What will happen to us?"  
  
Razelle was quiet. "We might have to go down with him. There is no other exit out. We and a few others that serve him are the only ones that weren't created by him. The people he created, the castle, this whole planet will die with him. And even if we don't die with the planet, we'll die in space with no air to breathe."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I love you.  
  
In a deep depth of darkness, Bulma heard those words. But where? Where had it come from? This didn't sound like the voices of which Oniramu had placed in her head. Was it Vegeta?  
  
I love you, too, Vegeta.  
  
Bulma gasped. That was her voice. When had she said that...? Her thoughts flew to the time she and Vegeta made passionate love to each other. It was so sudden and so surprising. She had just broken up with Yamcha, and Vegeta came to comfort her. As they made love, they admitted their love for each other. She could never forget those words.  
  
But what about Oniramu? Oniramu didn't only tell her about his love for her, but he also showed it. He was sweet, kind, and soft. He bought her clothes and everything. But Bulma didn't want jewelry or to be dressed up. And...sweet, kind, and soft men bore her. She wanted something different. She wanted someone strong, courageous. She wanted...Vegeta.  
  
She began to hear things even in the darkness. She heard yells and screams of men fighting. She recognizes the voice of Vegeta as he struggled to fight. And the other man was no doubt Oniramu. But what was Vegeta doing here? Did he come to save her? Bulma thought about it more. Vegeta didn't show much love, but wasn't coming into a different world good enough to show love? He was actually fighting for her.  
  
With renewed strength, Bulma was able to open her eyes. The first thing that greeted her was the pain in her head. Yes, she remembered. Oniramu had knocked her out. It was also him who had put thoughts into her head to see things that Vegeta has done to be so cold and full of hatred. But she looked past all that to find that Vegeta was not a cold person.  
  
His life was full of fighting and destroying. He never experienced love. Bulma was there to show it to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta was too tired to fight. His arms were weak with pain and exhaustion. Oniramu was strong and fast and most of the time was hitting Vegeta more than he hit him. Was his strength not that good enough? Was he really weak?  
  
He felt Oniramu's hands wrap around Vegeta's neck, choking him mercilessly. Vegeta's gloved fingers wrapped around Oniramu's hands to let him go, but the king's grip was like steel to an ant. As he tried to breathe, he looked at Oniramu. He didn't have much injury on him. But Vegeta's clothes were ripped, and covered with his own blood. Why can't he win?  
  
"You stupid fool! You wasted your time here." King Oniramu laughed and tightened his hold. "Did you really expect me to be so easy? You aren't worth a hair of Bulma!"  
  
"Stop it!" a voice cried behind them. "STOP IT!"  
  
Oniramu froze. That was Bulma's voice. He slowly turned his body to face her, taking Vegeta's almost limp body with him. She was indeed awake. She was staring at Oniramu with so much hatred and fury in her eyes. Her mouth was pulled back into a snarl, and her fists were balled at her sides. The wind blew, her dress flowing to the side. Oniramu admired and awed at her sight. She looked like an angry goddess!  
  
"Let go of him!" she ordered. Was she telling Oniramu to...to...no! Oniramu could not believe his ears. Was she...refusing him? "I said let go of him!"  
  
Oniramu's fingers slowly loosened around Vegeta's neck. The color returned to his face. Oniramu flew to Bulma and held her chin. So much hatred was in her eyes as she glared back up at him. "Bulma? Do not hate me. It was only—"  
  
"You tried to kill the man I love, and you put lies in my head to believe he was cruel!" she accused.  
  
"I did not put lies. I put them as they are. He never showed you love. Believe me." He pleaded with so much sorrow in his eyes. "I only did it for us."  
  
She growled. "I hate it when men say that. 'For us'? That's so stupid. You did it for yourself!" she yanked her own chin away from his hand. But as she moved, somehow, she began to fall. His power on her disappeared. She shrieked so loudly that people in the other dimension could probably hear her, but strong arms caught her. She looked at her savior, only to look into Oniramu's sad eyes. She started shrieking. "Let go of me! Let go of me!"  
  
"Bulma, please!" he pleaded.  
  
"You heard the woman! Let her go!" Vegeta said with renewed strength. He was not tired anymore. The sight of Bulma's consciousness helped him. "You have just been rejected, King Oniramu!" Deep inside he was filled with joy and relief. All the stress left his body so fast to see her bright blue eyes again...and was able to breathe.  
  
Oniramu looked at Vegeta and flew upward to be parallel from him, ignoring the thrashing of Bulma's movements and her screams. Vegeta wasn't going to keep Oniramu's woman. No. No one will.  
  
"I said—" Bulma shrieked, but when Oniramu turned to look at her, all she noticed was the glow of the jewel that was placed on his forehead. It was shining so brightly. She was mesmerized by its glow.  
  
Suddenly, she felt so heavy. She couldn't see anything but that glow. She couldn't move. It was like gravity held her down. If it weren't for Oniramu's hold on her, she would be falling. But she wasn't thinking of anything, not of Vegeta, not of herself, not of Oniramu.  
  
Oniramu's face came into view. He was lowering his head down. Kiss me. His voice said in her head.  
  
"No." she tried to whisper, but she couldn't say anything. Why couldn't she move? You're mine, with this single kiss. NO! Stop it. She couldn't. She tried to move.  
  
Vegeta didn't know what Oniramu was doing as he stared at Bulma. They just stared at each other. Bulma lost that sudden shine in her eyes, and that's when Vegeta knew what Oniramu was doing. He was going to kiss her and have her forever love him.  
  
"NO!" Vegeta cried out. Suddenly, reality hit him as he tried to move. His whole body ached and it made it harder for him to move. Vegeta was too late to reach Oniramu as he placed his lips into Bulma's soft ones. "No!"  
  
There was a sudden blinding light. Goku covered his eyes. He didn't know what was going on. He just saw Bulma wake up. And then this. He couldn't interfere, although deep inside he wanted to. But Vegeta's words stopped him. Vegeta wanted to show Bulma he cared.  
  
When the light cleared, it took Vegeta a moment to see from the light blots of different colors before his eyes. When that cleared, he looked at Bulma. She wasn't in Oniramu's arms. No, she was floating beside him, holding his hand. On her forehead was an identical diamond just like Oniramu's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I kind of enjoyed writing this chapter. And it's probably the longest out of all the other chapters. What will happen? Will love bloom again between Bulma and Vegeta? Or will Oniramu have Bulma's love for all eternity. And what about Krillen? Is he really dead!? Reviews, guys. Please! I didn't get much for my last chapter. I guess it sucked. v.v 


	11. Chapter 11

LoL hey guys...I'm a sophomore now..LoL alright...

* * *

"No." Vegeta said. Never had he ever sounded so defeated...no hope at all...lost in total darkness with no light to help you.  
  
Goku's eyes furrowed together after he opened his eyes from the bright flash. Something seems different. It's like he lost someone so close to him. He look at Vegeta, worry flashing into his eyes. No Vegeta was still there. Vegeta was frowning immensely, the look of defeat deep in his eyes. Goku never saw him like this.  
  
Goku turned to Oniramu. So much triumph. His eyes migrated to Bulma's eyes. They were full of hatred and anger. He had seen anger in her eyes, and sometimes hatred. But there was something else. Evil? No...his eyes moved up and landed on the gem stuck to her forehead. Oh no...  
  
"Why the look, Prince Vegeta?" Oniramu laughed. "Had you not paid attention to all that I have said? She belongs to me. I have the power to make her love me, you fool. You will never own her." Oniramu gave out another laugh. "You weakling."  
  
"You stupid--" Vegeta growled. He lunged forward and pulled his hand back to punch that smirk off Oniramu's ugly face. Just when his hand neared, something moved. Bulma's face was now he saw. He tried to stop himself, his fist just an inch from Bulma's face. Vegeta groaned. "How dare you?" Vegeta said, taking his hand away. "Are you so weak that you would try to guard yourself with...with her?"  
  
"I'm not even touching her." Oniramu said as he waved his hands behind him. Indeed, he was not touching her at all. She was floating by herself. How...?  
  
Oniramu then grabbed Bulma by the waist and pulled her to him. He tipped her face up with one finger and hungrily kissed her as if he hadn't seen her in forever. He had waited for her, waiting in the shadows to make his move. The taste of success, and the taste of her lips filled him with so much joy. Never had he ever felt like this. Not even when he created his own world. What life is worth living when you do not have a significant other to share it with? He had always wished for a woman, just like Bulma. He did not want to create her. Now, his world was complete.  
  
Oniramu finally pulled her away for breath. He savored the taste of her lips on his. He had almost forgotten Vegeta if he had not heard the man growl. "Ah, yes. You." he said. He hugged Bulma and laid his cheek on her silky soft hair. He looked down at her eyes and she tilted her head up to look at him. She smiled. So did he. 'I love you' he thought.  
  
Bulma turned to Vegeta, the love in her eyes vanishing with just a click, and the burning anger filled her blue eyes. Vegeta saw anger, hatred, and the want to kill him. 

"Bulma..." he whispered. Then louder, he called her name. Afterwards he said, "I'm going to kill you, Oniramu!"

"You cannot kill me, Vegeta. And even if you did, which is impossible, this whole world will die, taking you and all your pitiful friends. I am this world, and this world is me." Oniramu laughed.  
  
She moved. Vegeta did not see her coming. One second she was being held in the arms of that bastard, and now her knee jammed itself into his face. He spun around by the sudden hit. Pain filled his face and down his neck. Strong. She was also strong. She grabbed his hair and spun him around. His hands dug into her wrists, but it made no affect. Why couldn't he hurt her?  
  
She threw him into the air. Oniramu raised his hands up in the air, facing Vegeta. He grinned just before he omitted a purple ball from his hand and threw it at Vegeta. It hit him in the stomach. Vegeta screamed once more before he fell to the ground and was knocked out. He caused a crater, a huge one. Blood poured out his mouth, but he was not awake to taste it. Neither was he awake to feel the pain that would be running through his body if he was conscious.  
  
Goku watched the whole thing just on top of the dragon's head. He knew why Vegeta could not fight Bulma. It was because he loved her. And because of that, he couldn't bring all his strong out to hurt her, not even to free himself. Goku pulled the strength deep inside of him. His black hair glowed yellow, and his brown eyes lighten into a bright green. The sudden change and glowing aura caught Oniramu's attention. The king slowly turned his head to face the Super Saiy-jin. One eye brow cocked up in curiosity.  
  
"What is this?" the king asked slowly.  
  
"My love, do you want me to kill him?" Bulma asked. Oniramu moved his arm so that she could hold onto him. She circled her arms around his waist, his arm resting on her waist.  
  
Oniramu knew that this sudden change made the man stronger. He could not risk his loved one. Bulma may be strong, but not strong enough. In fact, she was just a bit weaker than Vegeta, but his love for her made him even weaker. Oniramu will take care of this golden one.  
  
Thus, another battle again. Bulma waited by the black dragon, who disobeyed his master and did not kill the other man because of its interest. Bulma watched Oniramu fight that other man, actually looking like he was trying. But she had deep faith inside of her that Oniramu will win.  
  
Who was that man? The one that fell somewhere in the forest? She hated him. She was angered by him. She wanted to kill him. But why? All she knew was that he was interfering between her and Oniramu. But who was he?  
  
_Hey, I know. You guys can stay with me! I have a big house that can shelter all of you! Besides, it's not an everyday thing for people to see walking green people! How about you, Vegeta? You can stay with me. Besides, you're pretty cute!  
  
Cute?! Bonehead!_  
  
Bulma stiffened, eyes wide as saucer plates. Where did that come from? Vegeta...was that his name?  
  
'I don't know!' Bulma cried in her head.  
  
The sound of crashing and an explosion was heard everywhere. Bulma shook. Oniramu was in the air, holding onto his arm, bloody and bruised. The other man was on the ground, defeated.

* * *

It was a small cell room with no window at all. The walls were strong, somehow resistant to anything. Bars were to one side, just as resistant. A weak lamp hung on the wall, flickering like a flame. It looked like it was about to die.  
  
All the cells in the dirty cold and dark dungeon was empty except for one. Six people sat in there, all bruised and bloody. One was unconscious on the floor on his stomach, blood slipping out his mouth, down his cheek and onto the floor. Another sat in the corner, almost as if he was in deep thought, or meditating. A small child stood by his father, who groaned a little because of pain. Another man stood, leaning against the wall, wondering if he was doomed to stay in this prison cell forever. The last man used all his strength to bend the bars for freedom.  
  
"Yamcha." The man standing said. "Give it up. The bars won't move."  
  
Yamcha turned to the three-eyed demi-human. "Tien. We got to get out of here. Who knows what could happen!? Why aren't you guys doing anything!?"  
  
"We can't do anything. At least not right now. We are to beaten up. Sit down, Yamcha, and relax your muscles." The man in the corner said in a commanding voice. But he didn't give up hope at all. He was just wondering how to get out.  
  
"But it's been a day, Piccolo!" Yamcha whined. But he stopped anyway. He leaned his back on the bars and slid down. His eyes dulled. All hope was lost. There were seven people on Earth that were the strongest. Now, only six lived, while the seventh was...gone. And as the strongest ones, they couldn't even get out of this cell, let alone beat Oniramu.  
  
"Is Vegeta awake, yet?" the little child. THe father next to him grunted and looked at the man sprawled on the floor. He shook his head. "Nope, not yet Gohan."  
  
"Dad." Gohan whispered, just as sad as everyone in the room. "Will he get better? Where's Bulma? Is she dead, too?"  
  
Goku could not mention anything about Bulma. She was...evil now. She was not one of them. But neither should she be killed. He can't kill girls, let alone Bulma. She and Krillen were his first and best friends. Now one was dead, and the other...brain-washed. Will he ever see Chi-Chi again? Will he ever smell the sweet scent of Earth's nature? Will he be able to protect Earth from the upcoming androids? Will they die in here before they get the chance to save the world again?  
  
"I don't know where she is." Goku said at last. His eyes were distant. "But, Gohan...everyone, there's something you must know."

* * *

Bulma sat on the side of the big bed, the bed she would share with Oniramu. SHe knew she was in love with him, yet how come she cannot remember anything back then. She cannot remember him ever being there, or anything else. Going to sleep on the same bed as he would feel like it was her first time.  
  
Oniramu had not entered the room. Bulma remembered Oniramu passed out just after winning the battle against that golden man. But what was weird though was that when she saw that man again, he was not glowing gold like an angel. He had black hair all of a sudden.  
  
She remembered seeing a pretty lady with a body of a runner. She had red hair and yellow eyes. She had appeared to help. Bulma didn't understand the surprised and shock look when the pretty lady saw what was on her forehead. She didn't seem surprised to see the same gem on Oniramu's forehead.  
  
The lady and Bulma, as strong as they were, could not pick up Oniramu. The lady left and returned with six big soldiers, and yet were still not as big. They were carrying a flat wooden board with cushions on top and six handles in the side. The board were as big as a door. But when they rolled Oniramu's body into the flat board, his feet were still dangling at the edge, and it took all six men to carry him.  
  
They took him into a medical room where he was supposed to be healed. That was a day ago, and yet he did not appear. Bulma was left alone in the big beautiful, yet cold room to sleep alone on the bed. But today, the nurses said he was to finally come out.  
  
Bulma's mind went back to yesterday when she was standing in the balcony. Six prisoners were taken into the dungeons. Bulma had not seen their faces. Of the six prisoners were the two men that fought Oniramu. Were they in for treason? Bulma was filled with renewed anger and hatred towards the men. They were to be executed tomorrow.

* * *

Everyone in the cell were too shocked, too stunned to say anything.  
  
"Does that mean...we'll have to kill her?" Gohan asked with fear in his voice. Bulma was a family friend.  
  
Goku shook his head. "No. We cannot. Maybe we can somehow free her."  
  
"But you just said that Oniramu said that once she was kissed by him, she can never be free again." Yamcha said in a high pitch voice, fear and worry backing it up. "She would fight us, won't she?"  
  
"I don't know." Goku said.  
  
Vegeta groaned. Everyone circled him. "Vegeta?" Goku called.  
  
Vegeta pushed himself up with both his hands. But even pushing himself was too much for him to handle right now. He fell back down. "Must...get...Bulma." he whispered weakly, before falling into unconsciousness again.  
  
Everyone sighed and backed away. How will Vegeta take this once his wakes up again? Everyone was so depressing and frightening. What were they going to do?  
  
"Dad, was being a Super Saiy-jin not strong enough to beat him?" Gohan asked.  
  
Goku smiled. "I could've beaten him if I wanted to."  
  
Everyone gasped. "What?!" Tien yelled. "Then why didn't you!"  
  
Piccolo was the first to recover, and then he smirked. "Ah, I know."  
  
"What? Tell us!" Yamcha demanded.  
  
"That freaky lady said so." Piccolo said. "If he died, then so will this world, along with us. But how did _you _know?"  
  
Goku nodded. "He told us the same thing. So somehow, we have to get out of here, get everyone and escape. I didn't know where all u guys were, so I didn't know if I should kill him or not. But since we know, we can get out. But not right now. Now's not the time."

* * *

Feh, ok, that's about it for today...i know it's been a while since i updated and im sorry. some ppl were even like demanding...but LoL that got me motivated i guess ¬.¬ LoL... well stop by my sight ?userDamnU2Hell90

be free to leave a comment in the chatterbox to the right...if u have a xanga site, i'll be more than happy if you leave your site and ur comments in the everyday journal entries or something like that. LoL okies...byes.


	12. Chapter 12

LoL...yea....sweats please also read the letter i write below this story or something like that

* * *

Oniramu has finally awoken from his sleep a day after that battle. He was fully recovered, thanks to the high tech healing he created in this world, but surprisingly, it took him a day to heal.  
  
Who was that golden man? Why was he glowing like an angel? He was very strong, that man was. Oniramu was angered as he knew that the golden man was holding his true power back. But why? 'No matter.' Oniramu thought. 'They were to be executed tomorrow.'  
  
He turned the knob to his room and walked in. All thoughts were wiped out of his head as he stood there paralyzed by the beauty on the balcony. The glass door was open, and the curtains were pulled to the side to expose the blue beauty, staring blankly at the stars. By the way she didn't even move made him know she was thinking deeply of something, thus not hearing the door open, or acknowledge his presence.  
  
Her beautiful silky blue hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. She wore a red spaghetti strap nightgown, ending at her mid-thighs. Her beautiful shaped legs were exposed for his eyes to devour.  
  
Not wanting to disturb her, he closed the door, making sure it didn't make a loud click. He then walked slowly up to her from behind, and encircled her in his arms. SHe jumped and gasped with surprise. In his arm, she spun around and placed her small hands on his wide broad chest.  
  
He didn't expect for the beauty of her to hit him hard, but it did. Her bangs were slanting to one side, covering her right eye. She was blushing a little, her eyes glossy with deep blue.  
  
"You are...better." she finally spoke.  
  
He smiled. "You expected something else?"  
  
"No...I am happy. But I have been thinking." she turned around, her back pressed against his chest. "Who were those men you were fighting? They seem vaguely familiar, and yet, I can't place them exactly--"  
  
"They do not matter, my love." he whispered into her ear as he laid his chin lightly on her shoulder. "They are only enemies that are trying to...take over my castle."  
  
"I suppose I should regard them as that, an enemy. But...I don't know. Something is pulling the back of mind. I just can't describe it." she paused. She sighed after a while and finally said. "They will be executed tomorrow for treason."  
  
He smiled. "Good."

* * *

Everyone in the cell was asleep, except for Goku and Piccolo. Vegeta still hasn't woken up, but sometimes would say Bulma in his sleep.  
  
A painful scream was heard down the hall, and then a loud thud. Piccolo and Goku tried to stick their head out the bars to see, but the bars were close to each other. The hall was too dark to see anything. There was only one torth hanging on the wall.  
  
They felt the power of someone running down the hall, it's power low. Finally, it stopped just outside the cell. Goku and Piccolo could only see a dark figure of a caped person with a big hood covering his face. The mysterious person bent low and placed a key inside the keyhole. Their was a silent click, and the door slowly opened. The figure stepped in. The light flickered.  
  
The hood was pulled back. The weak light exposed Krillen's grinning face as he held up the keys. "Hey, you guys! Wondering where I went?"  
  
"Krillen!" Goku cried with surprise and joy. He lifted the shorter man into his arm and hugged him tightly. "I thought I would never see you again!" Goku paused. "Well at least until we got the dragonballs."  
  
"Yea," Piccolo agreed. "We thought you died."  
  
"Aw, you guys. Have more faith in me, will ya!?" Krillen said, unsure if he should be flattered that they thought of him, or insulted that they thought he would die so easilly. "When I fell down, I was only attacked in the shoulder. Um...I kinda woke up like hours later probably, but it was night time. I had to recover for a day."  
  
"Phew, I thought we wouldn't be able to get out of here." Goku said as he dropped Krillen and wiped his forehead.  
  
"Those are only bars. Why didn't just bend them?" Krillen asked. The two explained to Krillen that it seemed impossible and was possibly made out of something that was resistent. Krillen walked over to the bars and tried to bend them. Seeing they didn't even move, Krillen tried harder. While he was doing that, the two other men went to wake up their friends.  
  
"Gohan." Goku said as he patted his son's shoulder lightly. "Time to wake up."  
  
Gohan's eyes slowly opened. He sat up and yawned. He looked around, his eyes stopping on the bald man who tried to bend the bars. "Krillen!" he cried out happily.  
  
"Maybe we should be quiet." Piccolo suggested. "That guy's scream must have been heard." He looked down at Yamcha and kicked him. "Hey, wake up."  
  
Yamcha yelped with surprise and sat up. "Hey! What's the--"  
  
"Sshh!" Gohan hissed. "We don't want to attract attention by the noise."  
  
"Yea." Goku added. "Make sure when you wake up Tien, tell him the details." Goku turned to Krillen. "Um, Krillen, maybe you should stop now. You're wasting your energy."  
  
Krillen sank to the floor. "Wow, those are some strong bars." he said weakly.  
  
Yamcha woke up Tien and signaled him to be quiet. Both were surprised to see Krillen alive. But at the same time happy.  
  
Goku moved to Vegeta. He poked him. "Hey, Vegeta. Wakey wakey."  
  
The prince grumbled in his sleep, but didn't move. Goku sighed and lifted the smaller man up onto his shoulder. "Let's go you guys." They all followed Goku out of the poor lighted room into the darker hall.

* * *

"King Oniramu! King Oniramu!" loud shouts were heard just outside the room. Oniramu, inside his dressing room, just connected to the bedroom, stuck his head out as Bulma went to the doors and opened it. A soldier filed in and stood straight and erect.  
  
"What is it?" Oniramu asked with alarm. He was only dressed in his black pants in which he was to sleep in.  
  
"The prisoners! They escaped! Lero, the watch guard, was found dead!" the soldier said.  
  
Oniramu was quickly angered, his face turned red with rage. It was a first for Bulma to see him like this. She had just stood there the whole time, paralyzed.  
  
"Where are they now?!" Oniramu boomed. Bulma shook at the loud vibrations of his voice.  
  
"We don't know. We just know they escaped." the soldier said, his voice quivering by the sudden voice of Oniramu. No one has ever heard him this angry. Ever.  
  
"Then what in the hell are you standing there for?! Get soldiers to surround this kingdom. I don't want one room empty, you hear me?! I want to see an army outside my window!"  
  
"King, do we need that much?" the soldier asked.  
  
"Do you question me?!" Oniramu said even louder.  
  
"N-No! Right away!" the soldier yelped and ran out the room, giving out orders.  
  
'Escaped?' Bulma thought. 'Will they kill more? Will they try to kill Oniramu?"  
  
Oniramu must have sensed her worry and discomfort. When he looked at her, his burning rage turned into a comforting warmth. "Do not worry, my love. We will protect you."  
  
"Why do they want me?" she asked with panic. "What have I done?"  
  
"Love, you didn't do anything that would anger someone. You are perfect. It is me, they want. But as they come after me, I do not want you harmed. They know you are my weakest point. If you were to be put under captive, I don't know what I will do." he said sadly.  
  
Bulma sobbed and ran into his arms. His muscled arms surrounded her, comforting her as his hands ran down her back. "No one will get you." Oniramu said warmly. His eyes glowed an evil aura. "I swear it."

* * *

Pero ran down the halls of the kingdom, giving out the alarm and the orders.  
  
"Prisoners escaped! Get the kingdom surrounded by all guards. Not one room will be empty! Wake up all guards!" Pero said, then he repeated. He stopped in front of seven people with their helmets on, blood dripping down the side. One of the six people held onto another soldier. There was also blood dripping down his arm and side. They had been reports that seven guards were attacked.  
  
"We have an injured one!" one of the men yelled, his voice shaking with fear. Blood trailed down his helmet and dropped to the ground. "Where can we take him?!"  
  
"What happened?" Pero asked. From the outside, he seemed strong and in control. But inside his helmet, he was sweating with fear.  
  
"One of them attacked us! We were powerless! They are too strong!" the man holding onto the injured man said. "Where can we take him!?"  
  
"On the king's floor, there is a medical room. Put him there. The rest of you shall guard the king's room. Make sure no one goes through!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" the six concious men said. They all limped up the stairs slowly to do what they were told. Pero continued to give out orders.

* * *

"Phew." Goku said as he carried Vegeta. "He's pretty heavy."  
  
Suddenly, as if it were a cew, Vegeta woke up. The first thing he saw was Goku. And then he realized he was in his arms. "Gah!" Vegeta yelled. He punched Goku in the face, Goku dropped him, Vegeta hit the floor.  
  
"What are you doing, Kakkarot?! And why are you wearing that ridiculous outfit!?" Vegeta said. He looked at the other five. "Why are all of you wearing that ridiculous outfit!?"  
  
"I sask you the same thing." Yamcha chuckled. Vegeta looked down. The next thing he did was take them off, ripping it if necessary. The way he took off was like the clothes were on fire. Thank Kami his other clothes were still on.  
  
"Why did you dress me in this?" Vegeta demanded. He was happy to see his blue spandex outfit.  
  
"We had to use a disguise." Tien said as he took his helmet off and then the soldier outfit. The others were already in the process of taking their clothes off. Tien shuddered. "The smell of their blood is all over us. It's disgusting."  
  
"It's not like any other human blood." Yamcha said.  
  
"That's because they aren't human, though they look it." Piccolo said.  
  
"C'mon you guys. We got to get Bulma and then get out of here." Goku said, throwing the last of the uniform to the side. He stretched. "Oniramu is going to die, so we must hurry."  
  
"Bulma!" Vegeta whispered loudly. "Yes, we must get her! THe last thing I remembered was--"  
  
"No time right now, Vegeta." Goku said. "I'm guessing that door leads to their room." Goku said as he pointed at two double doors. "It's the only fine looking door here. Everyone else is red wood."  
  
"Wow, Kakkarot, you have perfectly good eye sight. Can you see through it?" Vegeta asked sarcastically. "You want to continue and tell us what the floor is made of?"  
  
Goku looked down. Vegeta shook his head and headed towards the door. Oniramu was not going to win. Vegeta will get Bulma back somehow. Even if she had that stupid gem on her head.  
  
-------  
  
yea's that's bout it today...the battle starts...in the next chapter!!! oh yea...i kinda noticed that the link to my website wasn't really...there...if you go on my profile, it'll be there...u know...click on homepage... PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT ON THE COMMENT BOX TO THE RIGHT!!!! and if you have a xanga site, i hope u dont mind like putting it in my DAILY LOG COMMENT THING (different than the right comment box) 


End file.
